El Espejo
by mirmo07
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el orgulloso principe de las serpientes, pero cuando es obligado a abandonar el colegio para cumplir con una nueva misión llega el momento de conocerse a si mismo y conocer el amor en el camino o conocera ¿el odio?. Draco x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos

¡Hola a todos!

Pues este es mi primer fic de está pareja. La idea se me vino de la nada y espero que les guste.

Sus comentarios son muy agradecidos y las sugerencias e ideas me vienen de las mil maravillas que es la única forma de mejorarme.

Aclaraciones:

1. No he leído el último libro de Harry Potter por falta de tiempo así que si encuentran alguna inconsistencia, óbvienla por favor.

2. El fic contiene algunas cosas que efectivamente pasaron en los libros y otras tantas inventadas por mi.

3. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Sin más, ¡comencemos!

**Capítulo I. La orden**

Cursar el séptimo curso iba a ser lo más fácil del mundo y lo más divertido de su vida: tenía a las chicas que quisiera a sus pies, se convertiría en mortífago y ya no tendría que aguantar las reglas que le imponían en la escuela, ¡sí señor, ese iba a ser su mejor año!

Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno las imagina, ni mucho menos como uno las desea y Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Al salir de la primera clase recibió una carta de su padre, esto no dejó de llamar su atención pues rara vez recibía cartas de él en el colegio, si tenían algo que decirle lo hacían en casa o en las reuniones... Sin mucho ánimo la abrió y la leyó:

"Tienes que venir a casa de inmediato. Los planes para la fiesta han cambiado. Ya tienes permiso del director. Este año no seguirás en Hogwarts".

La carta era verdaderamente extraña, ¿qué significaba que no iba a seguir en la escuela?

Sabiendo lo que pasaría si no obedecía, el joven Malfoy se dirigió a su habitación, tomó su capa y salió de forma apresurada para dirigirse a su casa, sin dejar de pensar en lo raro que estaba todo aquello.

Al poco tiempo llegó a su casa. En el salón principal de la enorme mansión se encontraba su padre. Lucius tenía el rostro serio, como de costumbre vestía todo de negro. Sin levantarse del sofá en el que se encontraba se dirigió a su hijo

-Los planes han cambiado, Draco.- su voz era seca, fría, claramente se notaba que algo le molestaba.

-¿Para qué necesitabas que viniera?- la impaciencia del joven siempre era algo que salía a relucir.

-Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo los planes han cambiado. El señor oscuro ha decidido que necesita obtener algunas cosas del colegio antes de realizar su ataque.

-Eso quiere decir que- no pudo terminar la frase por que su padre lo interrumpió, la impaciencia era algo de familia, si duda.

-Quiere decir que es necesario que nuestros aliados en el colegio se muevan de forma diferente. Ninguno de la casa de Slytherin lograría obtener esas cosas por razones obvias, es necesario que alguien de otra casa lo haga- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y si dirigía a la ventana.

-¿De otra casa?- ahora sí que no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Así es...es por ello que el señor oscuro ha ideado un plan para lograrlo y te ha honrado con la labor de llevarlo a cabo.

-¿ A mi?- la verdad no le agradaba la idea de recibir órdenes, pero nunca le quedaba de otra más que cumplirlas.

-Si. Debes beber esto-dijo señalando una botellita, con un líquido verde en su interior- esto te convertirá en otra persona y con ello podrás entrar al Colegio con tranquilidad.

-Conozco las pociones multijugos-dijo Draco cansado ya del tema.

-No es lo mismo. Esta poción no toma como base a otra persona, sino que crea otra nueva a partir de quien la bebe. Además sólo tu podrás verte como realmente eres, para todos los demás tu apariencia es diferente.

-¿Y para qué se supone que debo hacer esto?-dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Para estar cerca de Harry y sus amigos y conseguir lo que el señor oscuro quiere- ahora si que estaba sorprendido, su padre quería que se acercara a ellos, no tenía que estar alucinando.

-Pero-de nuevo el rubio no pudo hablar.

-Por ello le he dicho al director que no vas a ir más al Colegio, que he decidido que te irás de viaje. Tienes que comportarte de acuerdo al papel que te ha de tocar desempeñar.

-Pero- de nuevo no pudo continuar.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo Draco, es una orden y una directa del señor oscuro, no se te olvide.

El joven Malfoy aún no entendía muy bien que era todo aquello ¿Qué demonios podía querer Voldemort que él como la digna serpiente que era no pudiera tomar? Paso toda la noche pensando en ello, tanto que casi no durmió y debido a ello por la mañana su humor era el peor de todos, sobre todo era el peor para empezar su nueva estadía en el colegio.

Continuará...

Bueno, listo el primer capi.

Los capi son cortitos por que el fic no es muy largo.

Espero comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que se titula "De serpiente a León"

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. De serpiente a león**

Por la mañana su humor era horrible, si alguien se atrevía a replicarle algo era capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos. No, definitivamente no dormir era algo que Draco Malfoy no debía hacer. Decidido a averiguar que tenía en mente su padre y "su señor" se levantó aprisa de su cómoda cama. Se dirigió al baño.

La enorme pieza podría perfectamente ser una habitación por si sola, era quizá la única parta de toda la mansión que estaba pintada de blanco y esto había sido sólo por su insistencia "es mía y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca" había dicho a su madre cuando esta trato de hacerle entender que el blanco no quedaba bien en su casa...pero el rubio estaba acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad y está no había sido la excepción. Se dio una ducha rápida, no estaba de ánimos para tardar mucho. Al mirarse al espejo, sonrió de manera seductora; si había algo de lo que estaba orgulloso era de su aspecto.

En la habitación se vistió con el uniforme del colegio, pero sin distintivo de casa alguna. Tomo la botella que su padre le había dado la noche anterior y la bebió de un solo sorbo "al mal paso darle prisa' pensó. El sabor amargo del viscoso líquido se esparció por su garganta...no sintió diferencia alguna. Suspiró y salió al recibidor a esperar a su padre y esperar nuevas instrucciones. No estaba de ánimo para desayunar.

Espero unos minutos que para él fueron eternos. Lucius Malfoy bajo tranquilamente, observando al joven de arriba a abajo y formando una sonrisa en su sombrío rostro. Draco lo miró sin entender "¿qué demonios le estaba viendo tanto?".

-¡Excelente! parece que la poción funciono a la perfección.- dijo al llegar frente al chico.

-La he tomado pero no me veo diferente.- no estaba de ánimo para hablar mucho.

-No te ves diferente...-el señor Malfoy levantó una ceja- sin embargo te puedo asegurar que hoy eres otro, Draco o mejor dicho Peter Oswald- la cara de asombró del rubio no tiene descripción

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Ese es tu nuevo nombre. Así estás inscrito en el Colegio, en el cual desde hoy empiezas.

-!No entiendo nada!- dijo ya cansado de tener solo fragmentos de información.

-Draco, eres el nuevo estudiante de intercambio que llega al Colegio. Vas a pasar el 7 curso allí, para poder estar cerca de Harry Potter y en su momento hacer lo que se te diga. De primera entrada es sólo hacerse su amigo o al menos acercarte a ellos, como ya los conoces sabes lo que puedes y no puedes hacer para acercarse a ellos.

-Pero

-Por eso se te ha dado está nueva identidad. No lo ves, Draco, eres diferente aunque tu no lo veas para todos los demás es así.

En ese momento la madre de Draco llegó al salón, ella misma quería ver el cambio de su hijo. Lo observó detalladamente: su altura y contextura era la misma, sus ojos grises fríos y penetrantes eran los mismos, pero su cabello rubio era ahora negro y su rostro era diferente. De Draco Malfoy sólo quedaban sus ojos que por ser la ventana al alma no podían cambiar por la poción.

-Eres hermoso aún así- dijo la madre complacida.

Después de explicarle a Draco como se veía se dirigió al Colegio acompañado de John Oswald, un mortífago encubierto que debía fingir ser el padre de Draco. Esperó un rato fuera de la oficina del director, pensando en como le haría para no ser como él normalmente era.

-Listo, señor Oswald a partir de hoy puede seguir sus clases en el Colegio- dijo la profesora Mac Gonagall- sígueme.

La profesora lo guió a un lugar que Draco conocía bien y no precisamente por ser su casa, sino por las muchas veces que visitaba ese sitio en las noches...

-Está es la Sala Común de Gryffindor- dijo la profesora- abajo están las habitaciones de los chicos, sus cosas ya están allí.

Al entrar todo estaba vació, los demás debían de estar en clase. Draco no se lo podía creer, ahora era un Gryffindor y debía comportarse como tal y para colmo ser amigo de Harry Potter, de la comadreja y de la Sangre Sucia...era sin duda el trabajo más duro que le habían puesto y no estaba seguro de poder terminarlo.

En ese momento llegó hasta su habitación una lechuza con una carta de su padre...esto no era bueno, la última vez que recibió una carta de su padre era para meterlo en este lío

_"Peter, no estás sólo en esto. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle están enterados de tu misión ellos te ayudarán. Suerte"_

Bueno, al menos con ellos podría ser él mismo, ¿verdad? suspiró. Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a su primera clase: pociones. Sin duda esto sería una mala experiencia de esto estaba seguro...

Continuará...

Bueno ya está listo este capítulo. Los espero en el tercer capítulo: La maldita clase de pociones.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3. La maldita clase de pociones**

Hogwarts estaba muy silencioso, los alumnos se encontraban en clase y esto hacía que el ambiente fuera de paz y tranquilidad, muy diferente a como se sentía por dentro Draco Malfoy que mientras se dirigía a su primera clase como miembro de la casa de Gryffindor pensaba que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comportarse.

Finalmente llegó a los calabozos dónde se encontraba el salón de pociones, vio a mucha gente hablando y no supo que hacer…cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y miro se dio cuenta que el profesor Snape le indicaba que entrara al salón y lo siguiera.

El silencio se hizo inmediatamente el profesor entró en el Salón. Draco lo siguió en silencio mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a él.

-Este es su nuevo compañero de clase, Peter Oswald- dijo Snape en un tono frío y calculador. Todos miraban al joven – Toma asiento al lado en el lado de los Gryffindors—indicó el profesor.

Rápidamente Draco se sentó detrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione, está última se dio la vuelta y lo saludo amablemente

-Hola. Bienvenido a Hogwarts y a nuestra casa. Puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco la miró anonadado nunca le había parecido que la Granger fuera amable y ¿linda?

-Gracias.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras se reprendía así mismo por ser tan falto de imaginación.

La clase fue un verdadero martirio para el chico, nunca en su vida se había imaginado que pociones fuera a ser una clase que verdaderamente odiara, él que siempre era el mejor alumno en esa clase, ni Granger era tan bueno como él. La situación actual era muy diferente no había podido participar en nada, cada vez que le tocaba responder algo Granger se le adelantaba y les bajaban puntos a los dos y para colmo Snape se la había pasado reprendiéndolo ¡Definitivamente no le gustaba estar en la casa del León!

Cuando finalmente la clase terminó y empacaba sus cosas lleno de rabia dijo en un tono un poco alto "odio está maldita clase" y esto llegó hasta los oídos de Snape quién le dijo antes de que se marchará "Señor Oswald para que la clase le empiece a gustar espero en mi escritorio un pergamino de 90 cm con un detalle de las pociones que hemos visto está semana" y aunque él acaba de llegar no hubo forma de que Snape levantará el castigo, definitivamente este no era su día.

Así se dirigió con la mochila al hombro a la clase de Herbología. No puso atención a las instrucciones de la profesora Sprout por que esa clase la consideraba muy fácil. Cuando estaba en lo suyo

-No te preocupes yo puedo ayudarte con tu tarea- Draco miró que era Granger quién le hablaba

-¿Porqué?- nunca nadie era tan amable con él

-Pues soy prefecta de Gryffindor y es mi deber ayudar a los nuevos. Además no es tu culpa ser un Gryffindor y que sólo por eso pociones vaya a serte algo complicado- definitivamente le iba costar entender a esta gente

-Gracias- de nuevo no se le ocurría que más decir, lo de ser amable no iba con él.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en la tarde en la torre de prefectos?

-Yo no puedo entrar allí o ¿si?

-Si yo te autorizo si. Ahí nadie llega solo yo así que será prefecto para ayudarte.

El resto de la clase fue rápida solo le ayudo a Draco a confirmar que Herbología era fácil fueras de la clase que fueras. Luego de ello se retiro al Gran Comedor y después iría con Granger.

Continuará…

Gracias por los comentarios son muy amables

Este capi no es muy bueno pero es necesario para que Draco y Hermione empiecen a hablar.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "El león no es como lo pintan"

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4. El león no es como lo pintan

Al entrar al Gran Comedor se sintió sumamente extraño, no podía sentarse con los Slytherin por que se suponía no los conocía y con los Gryffindor que era lo que debía hacer….realmente esto le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Suspiró. La verdad es que realmente estaba sopesando la idea de no cumplir con su misión y enfrentarse a la ira del señor oscuro que tener que socializar con esa gente…

-Peter.- una voz que él conocía se escuchaba muy cerca suyo.

-¿Ah?- de frente a él se encontraba Granger, con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos muy iluminados. Espera un momento ¿había pensado de nuevo que Granger tenía una linda sonrisa?

-Me alegra encontrarte.

-¿Si?- no sabía como dirigirse a esa chica a la que siempre había tratado con insultos…sinceramente sin no la insultaba se quedaba sin palabras ante ella. Odiaba esto.

-Ven. Siéntate con nosotros- la chica le haló de la capa y lo llevó casi a rastras a la mesa de los leones y le ofreció un asiento frente a Harry y Ron. Draco permaneció en silencio rogando que el techo se cayera para no tener que confraternizar con esos dos- chicos, él es Meter, el nuevo estudiante.

-¡Hola!- dijo Harry mientras le estiraba la mano en señal de saludo. Draco la miro tenía que responder pero aunque su cerebro le decía "estira la mano" el cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba ¡era Potter por Dios!

-Ahm-Hermione al ver que el chico no respondía al saludo optó por seguir las presentaciones- él es Ron.

-Hola-dijo el peli rojo mientras se servía más puré.

-Hola a los dos- fue lo único que pudo decir " ¿De dónde demonios había sacado Voldemort que él era el más adecuado para esta misión?"

-Chicos voy a ayudar a Peter con la tarea de pociones- dijo la castaña- es sumamente injusto que lo castigaran si acaba de llegar- a Draco realmente le parecía que la chica estaba realmente indignada y francamente no entendía por que si después de todo no era asunto suyo ¿o sí?

-Gracias. Yo soy bueno en pociones-dijo el rubio para tratar de justificar si acaso luego parecía que sabía como hacer la tarea.

-No tienes que darla. Hermione es muy lista y te ayudará mucho ya verás-dijo Harry mientras terminaba de beber su jugo de calabaza.

-Claro- no podía seguir hablando con su enemigo, la verdad se le antojaba partirle la cara y así emparejarle la cicatriz.

-Bueno me voy. Nos vemos más tarde- dijo rápidamente el chico y salió del lugar sin dar tiempo a que le dijeran nada. Definitivamente los leones no parecían ser de los que andaban solos.

Al salir del Gran comedor suspiró. Tal vez esta sería la primera vez en su vida en que fallara en algo. Después de todo no tenía nada que le inspirara a seguir con todo esto.

-Vaya ¿Disfrutaste de tu desayuno?- no necesitaba mirar quién le hablaba conocía a la perfección esa voz.

-No estoy de humor, Parkinson- unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda mientras en un tono meloso con una carita de sufrida le decían

-¡Ay pobre! Te toco comer con los leones…!eres mi héroe!- esto último fue en un tono de burla.

-Déjame. Se supone que no te conozco- esa chica a veces lograba sacarlo de quicio.

-Cierto. Dime Peter ¿podemos hablar en privado?-Draco frunció las cejas

-Bueno.

Ambos se dirigieron a un lugar alejado, cerca de la torre sur dónde no habían casi estudiantes a estas horas, ese era un buen sitio para hablar. Draco se recostó a la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, se aflojo un poco la corbata y se arrojo las mangas de la camisa. Detestaba tener que llevar el uniforme de manera impecable.

-¿Y bien?

-Me han dicho que te debo decir que a la primera persona a la que te debes acercar es a la menor de los Weasley.-Draco trago fuerte, eso no se lo esperaba

-¿A Ginny? No entiendo ¿qué puede tener ella que Voldemort quiera?-Pansy trato de ocultar su cara por el asombro de que Draco se atreviera a llamar al señor oscuro por su nombre, últimamente el chico estaba raro…

-No me lo ha dicho, eso te lo dirán sólo a ti en su momento. Sólo que fueras preparando el camino, eso fue lo que me dijeron. Draco suspiró, últimamente nunca sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- se dijo más para si que para la chica que tenía frente así.

-No lo sé, puedes tratar de halagarla en el Quiddich o algo así-dijo como sin ganas- recuerda que frente a un chico lindo no hace mucha falta un gran tema de conversación ¿eso es al menos lo que siempre solías decir o no?

-sí. Pero no olvides que no puedo comportarme como soy o sospecharían…

-Cierto. Te deseo suerte y ya sabes que si necesitas dónde desahogarte mi ventana siempre esta abierta-dijo con voz pícara mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba.

El ex rubio permaneció un buen rato en ese sitio sin moverse. No sabía que hacer. Por más que pensaba como relacionarse con la chica no se le ocurría nada. En otros tiempos simplemente hubiera pensado en conquistarla y eso hubiera sido fácil pero ahora la cosa era diferente, realmente detestaba esta misión.

-¿Peter?- lo llamó una voz dulce y juvenil. Draco miró y no podía creer su suerte.

-si. Soy yo ¿tu eres?

-Ah, hola. Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, Hermione me habló de ti, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente- dijo con una sonrisa que más que nada era por su suerte, un momento ¿dijo que Granger le había hablado de él?

-Ella me dijo que te ofreciera ayuda en el Quiddich por si querías entrar al equipo- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias. No soy bueno en eso- mintió, definitivamente no podría ocultar su identidad en un partido.

-Ah- la desilusión se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica.

-Pero si puedo abusar de tu amabilidad, me gustaría pedirte que me muestres el Colegio- necesitaba estar más tiempo con la chica mientras pensaba como sería mejor acercarse a la chica.

-Claro. Tu nada más dime cuando.

-Pues ahora mismo no puedo por que quede con Hermione- que raro se sentía llamando a la castaña por su nombre- en vernos en la sala de prefectos para hacer mi tarea de pociones, pero podría ser luego.

-Bueno, estaré en la Sala común tu me avisas, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. Eres muy amable- dijo mientras le besaba la mano y seguía su camino dejando a una desconcentrada Ginny.

En su camino a la sala de prefectos, Draco pensaba que tal vez seducir a Ginny si fuera el modo adecuado de acercarse, que solamente lo que tendría que hacer sería fingir que esto no se le daba bien. "Tal vez debo fingir que soy un chico que nunca ha salido con nadie" eso haría que la Weasley baje la guardia. Después de todo a Draco hasta el momento le había parecido que los leones no eran como él los creía: un grupo de santurrones…tal vez eran serpientes disfrazadas…o al menos así sería él…

Frente a la sala de prefectos, se acomodo la corbata, la capa y estiro las mangas de su camisa. Se acomodo el cabello pero no tanto, después de todo Peter no llevaba su cabello tan prolijo como él. Trato de ocultar su sonrisa ante la eventual conquista que tendría en su "nueva vida" y entró decidido a poner en aprietos a Granger, tal vez así aprende a no ser tan amable.

Continuará….

Bueno, listo este capítulo en el que ya vamos viendo las técnicas o planes de Draco. Pero no olvidemos que generalmente las cosas no suceden como uno quiere.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: **Confesiones sin querer**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4. Confesiones sin querer.

Dracco entró silenciosamente en la Sala de Prefectos, como si no conociera el lugar…asomó su cabeza por la puerta para verificar si había alguien allí, dando la impresión de ser un chico tímido que no estaba muy seguro de si debía entrar o no, al menos así le pareció a cierta castaña que ya se encontraba metida en un mar de libros en una cómoda mesa en la sala.

-Peter, ¡hola! Pasa- dijo Hermione alzando su cabeza por sobre el mar de libros.

-Hola- dijo Draco quién no había notado a la chica

-Ven, ya tengo listo todo lo que necesitamos-dijo con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro, lo que hacía que Draco pensara que ella necesitaba definitivamente encontrar un pasatiempo.

- Bueno- Draco saco de su mochila un pergamino, pluma y tinta, así como un libro de pociones que había sacado en la Biblioteca para disimular el que de allí había tomado sus conocimientos avanzados en pociones. Cuando Hermione vio el libro sus ojos tomaron un nuevo brillo.

-Este libro es genial, tiene todo lo que hemos visto en la clase de Snape, yo siempre lo uso, mira-dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un tomo igual, pero con su nombre grabado en la tapa- es muy bueno y útil.

-Que bueno-dijo Draco

-¿Cómo supiste que ese libro serviría?- Draco no pudo evitar reprenderse a si mismo por no haber pensando en eso antes, como justificar el saber que ese libro era el indicado- eh, pues ese es el mismo que usaba para estudiar yo-dijo como habiendo encontrado una gran respuesta, además de que no estaba mintiendo, ese era el libro que usaba, sólo que sin su nombre-pensé que me sería de utilidad…

-¡Genial! Parece que eres un buen estudiante, Peter, eso me alegra mucho-dijo la castaña, mientras había el libro en la página indicada.

-Te alegra ¿porqué?- definitivamente necesitaba tratar de entender a esa chica para lograr cumplir con su misión.

-Por qué es agradable que otras personas también se destaquen en los estudios y si es de mi casa mejor.

-Ahhh, ¿siempre has sido la más lista?-dijo Draco para tratar de entrar en tema.

-Pues…-Hermione puso cara de estar pensando algo muy complicado- siempre he querido ser una buena bruja y como mis padres son muggles he tenido que esforzarme mucho y eso implica estudiar mucho… y bueno por eso he tenido que dejar otras cosas de lado- la voz de la castaña sonaba triste o así le pareció a Draco- pero no hay problema por que a mi me gusta estudiar.

- Ah…-Draco no pudo ocultar en su tono el que no se creía nada de lo que la Gryffindor estaba diciendo-¿no te aburres de siempre estudiar?

-Pues es la única forma de ser buena bruja, ya habrá tiempo para hacer otras cosas.

-¿La única forma?-pregunta el ex rubio recordando que ese no era su caso, odiaba no poder gritarle a la chica que eso no era cierto que a él le iba muy bien y no se mataba estudiando…

-Pues si. Eso pienso yo, estudiar mucho es la única forma de ser buena bruja.

-Ya, ¿has de parecer un ratón de biblioteca?- Draco quería saber si la castaña era conciente de que eso era ella para casi todos.

-Si, lo sé…-contesto la prefecta con un tono triste y bajando la mirada- de hecho hay un chico de la casa de slytherin que siempre me llamaba así…y de otras maneras.

-¿De verás?- el rubio estaba muy interesado en esa parte de la historia pues sabía perfectamente que la chica hablaba de él.

-Si. Un sangre limpia que se la pasaba insultándome, un odioso, prepotente, bueno para nada, estúpido hurón- la chica dejo que la ira se apoderada de ella y Draco pensó "ya para a los insultos Granger o me las vas a pagar".

-Ya. No te agrada mucho.- trataba de mantener la calma.

-No. Pero…pero- Hermione se mordió el labio- él también fue premio anual, osea tengo que admitir que es un chico listo pero eso no le quita lo de ser insoportable.

-Ahhh y es un ratón de biblioteca ¿también?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin querer estaba llegando a lo que quería: mortificar a Granger.

-NO, jamás- dijo sonriendo- para él lo único importante es tener amigos de sangre pura y conquistar chicas, aunque esto último se le hace muy fácil

-¿De verás?-dijo Draco interesado

-Si. Todas las chicas se arrastran a sus pies.

-Y ¿tu?-no sabía por que estaba tan interesado ni menos por que se le hacía un nudo en el estomago mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-¿Yo? Jajaja como crees ¿no te digo que a él solo le interesan las sangre limpia.

-Ahh, pero eso no fue lo que te pregunte-dijo el chico.

-Pues…pues… ¡uy mira la hora que es! No hemos avanzado nada.

Después de eso Hermione y Draco trabajaron en la tarea sin decir palabra. Draco juraba que la chica le desviaba la mirada para no tener que responder lo que le había preguntado, y por alguna e inexplicable razón él quería saber…no es que fuera algo muy importante o que tuviera miedo de que la castaña no lo considera guapo, pero aún así quería oírlo de Granger en persona.

Cuando terminaron la tarea para Snape, Draco salio de la sala de prefectos pensando en que debía hacer algo para que Granger le diera la respuesta a su pregunta. Se dirigió a su habitación, no estaba de humor para comer con los leones.

Draco tenía una habitación para él sólo, esto debido a que como había llegado ya avanzado el año no había espacio disponible en las torres, así que aunque estaba en la torre de los Gryffindors tenía el privilegio de no tener que compartirla con nadie lo cual le daba un gran alivio por que de solo pensar que tenía que dormir con Potter se le helaba la sangre. Sin embargo, antes de entrar a su habitación tenía que pasar por la Sala Común, lo cual trató de hacerlo lo más aprisa que pudo para no encontrarse con nadie. Pero, de nuevo las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

-Hola, Peter-decía una chica pelirroja que movía las manos de un sitio para otro haciendo que fuera imposible no notarla.

-Ah, hola Ginny-dijo Draco que se había olvidado ya de ir a su habitación.

-¿Terminaste la tarea de pociones?

-Si. Recién. Iba a dejar mi mochila al cuarto

-Ah. ¿ya no quieres que te muestre el Colegio?- a Draco le intrigaba de sobre manera la postura de la chica, casi juraría que se le estaba insinuando, pero eso no era posible ¿o si?

-Eh, sí ¿puedes ya?-Ginny había logrado captar el interés del chico.

-Si ¡claro!

-Bueno, voy a dejar mi mochila y vuelvo.- Draco subió aprisa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cierto que antes no se habría dignado a hablar con la pelirroja pero ahora quería saber si esta era una oportunidad de fregar a Potter, después de todo para nadie en todo el colegio era un secreto que Potter estaba enamorado de Ginny. Al llegar a su habitación tomo su capa, dejó la corbata y la mochila sobre la cama y corrió para encontrarse con la chica y "conocer" el colegio.

Ginny le mostró todo Hogwarts: los diferentes salones de clase, las oficinas de los profesores, las torres, la casa de Garrid y el campo de Quiddich. En este último sitio fue dónde más rato estuvieron, pues Ginny le contó todo sobre el equipo y algunas anécdotas que Draco se conocía de memoria.

-Ahhh, ya veo. ¿entonces tu novio es el buscador de Gryffndor?-había preguntado el joven Malfoy para ver la reacción de la chica.

-¿Harry? No, como crees- dijo mientras se sonrojaba-él es mi amigo y el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Ron. Sólo eso.

-Ah, por como hablabas de él lo pensé-dijo Draco como si de verdad no lo supiera, esto de fingir ya le estaba empezando a gustar.

-Pues no. Yo no tengo novio, ni nada de nada.

-¿Porqué no? Pareces agradable- ¿agradable? De verdad él había dicho eso de una Weasley…

-Gracias. Pues no lo sé…supongo que no es el momento.

-Ya. Bueno pues mejor para mi-dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y empezaba a caminar-¿seguimos?- Ginny no sabía que hacer ¿había oído bien?

-Si, claro.

Ambos chicos siguieron su camino y llegaron a la lechucearía "lugar muy importante de conocer" había dicho Ginny. Está le mostró varias lechuzas a Peter.

-Ah, esta es la de Hermione. Ella no tenía por que tenía un gato pero Harry insistió en regalársela- la voz de la chica parecía triste.

-Hermione parece ser que es alguien a quién todos quieren- de verdad siempre le había parecido así a Draco aunque no entendía que le veían a un ratón de biblioteca.

-Si. Sobre todo Harry. Ella es muy lista.

-Porque estudia mucho-dijo Draco repitiendo de memoria lo que la castaña le había dicho más temprano.

-Si. No me extrañaría que hasta tu que eres nuevo te fijes en ella- dijo muy seria. Draco no entendía "esa chica de verdad ¿se le estaba insinuando?" bueno eso él lo podía entender a la perfección después de todo seguían siendo él aunque tuviera una cara diferente, pero lo que no lograba entender es que dijera que él debía interesarse en Granger…

-¿Yo?, no que va a mi no me gustan las sa- y se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, si la llamaba "sangre sucia" se iba a descubrir así mismo.

-Las que?- dijo Ginny no entendiendo

-Las sabelotodo- dijo suspirando-prefiero a las chicas que se divierten o que practican deportes-esto último lo dijo con toda la intención de que Ginny se percatará.

-Ah. Pues yo pensé que a los chicos grandes siempre les iba a gustar Hermione, al único que sé que no le gusta ni tantito es a un chico de Slytherin que se llama Draco.

-¿si?- ahora sí sabría que pensaba Granger de él.

-Si. Ellos se la pasaban diciéndose insultos casi desde el primer día de clase, aunque nunca he entendido por que tanto odio.

-¿no?-como que no sabía….está chica debe ser lenta, pensó Draco.

-No. Entiendo el odio hacia Harry, pero hacia Hermione no tiene razón de ser…pero en fin, ellos siempre discuten y se insultan, él la considera inferior por ser hija de muggles y ella – al fin podría saber, pensó Draco- ella piensa que él es un bueno para nada que si le quitan su riqueza no queda nada de él y que sería el último hombre en el mundo con el que ella podría tener algo en la vida.

-¿Ah si? Eso piensa esa…-se trato de controlar- chica- no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Granger se creía superior a él ¡a él! Dios como podía ser eso.

Después de eso se fueron. Draco, dijo tener dolor de cabeza, pero la verdad es que no se podía controlar de insultar a Granger para así desahogarse. Entró a su cuarto y tiro su capa, estaba furiso, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan molesto. "De acuerdo en que Granger tuviera razón de odiarlo por ser amiga de Potter pero de eso a que se creyera mejor que él, no eso sí que no lo podía tolerar". Algo tendría que hacer para calmar su ira.

Se quitó la camisa y se acomodo en su cama y así pensando en qué hacer para darle su merecido a la Granger se quedo dormido. Sin saberlo, había encontrado su motivo para seguir en está misión.

Continuará.

Pues como ven ya Draco sabe lo que Hermione piensa de él. Aunque tal vez le falte información esto le ha servido para tener un propósito para seguir su misión.

Por lo pronto nos queda esperar ver que decide Draco.

Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: **"La mision".**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. La misión **

**Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, son muy amables y es por ello que sin más ¡empezamos! **

La noche pasaba lentamente, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts dormían placidamente, todos teniendo dulces sueños o casi todos por un joven de la Casa de Gryffindor tenía un sueño nada placentero.

_Se encontraba en un lugar muy conocido para él: el Gran Comedor. Muchos estudiantes se encontraban allí, ninguno que él considerara un verdadero amigo, de entre todos destacaban las risas de una pareja a la que todos miraban, Harry abrazaba a Hermione. Cuando Draco se acercó a ellos la castaña se reía en su cara por haber pensado que a ella le podía llegar a gustar él teniendo a alguien como Harry a su lado. _

_Draco cerró sus ojos. Al abrirlos, la imagen era diferente, Ron se encontraba con la castaña y le decía ves Hurón que ella prefiere a un mago pobre que a un superior sangre limpia como tu. _

_La respiración acelerada no le dejaba ver bien. Pero sí pudo escuchar a Ginny que se burlaba de él, subida en una mesa decía delante de todos que Draco Malfoy no había podido lograr nada con ella… la cabeza le dolía mucho._

Unos minutos después el joven Malfoy despertó, le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero por sobre todo le dolía su orgullo. No podía permitir que esas cosas pasaran, eran un sueño cierto, pero podían ser también una premonición de lo que podría ser su futuro.

Se levantó aprisa, se puso la camisa, sin acomodar mucho. Tomo su escoba y salió por la ventana rumbo a las habitaciones de las chicas de la casa de la serpiente. Una ventana en particular estaba abierta, entró cual si de su habitación se tratará.

Pansy Parkinson, dormía tranquilamente. La habitación en silencio, el silencio embriagador que le daría calma a cualquiera, menos a Draco Malfoy. Se sentó en la cama, en la orilla junto a la chica que dormía placidamente pensando en su rubio príncipe.

-Pansy, despierta-dijo Draco moviendo de un lado para otro a la chica, que seguía profundamente dormida-despierta te digo- no andaba de ganas de estar hablando con una estatua-sino despiertas no vuelvo a venir a verte.

-¡Draco!-dijo la chica despertando súbitamente.

-¿Te estabas haciendo la dormida?- pregunto el chico al notar que la chica se había despertado más por sus palabras que por el movimiento.

-¿Yo? Como crees, Draquito- dijo la chica acomodándose cerca del ex rubio- ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

-Necesito tu ayuda para vengarme de la comadreja, el cara cortada y Hermione-dijo de forma decidida.

-¿Vengarte? No entiendo…

-Eso no importa, tu sólo has lo que yo diga.

-Bueno, suponiendo que lo hago-dijo colocándose frente a Draco- ¿qué debo hacer?

-Quiero que-dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- coquetees con Ron Wrasley-dijo tan serio que Pansy no pudo evitar asustarse.

-¿Qué has dicho?-la chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos y jamás había estado más atenta en la vida.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Weasley va a pagar haberse burlado de mi-tal parecía que el rubio se había olvidado que todo había sido un sueño.

-Pero, Draquito, no me puedes pedir eso-dijo en tono suplicante.

-¿Porqué? Acaso es que no puedes…-Draco sabía perfectamente como herir el ego de Pansy.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Draco?- estaba profundamente herida por la duda del chico.

-¿Entonces?-sabía que la chica iba a terminar accediendo.

-Es que…estamos hablando de ¡Weasley!, Draco, si fuera cualquier otro…

-Si fuera cualquier otro, sería muy fácil, en cambio con él tienes que probar que eres mejor que Hermione Granger-con esto estaba seguro de haber dado en el blanco.

-¿Granger? Acaso te estas atreviendo a insinuar que esa es mejor que yo, por que eso si que no te lo perdonaría Draco Malfoy- estaba a punto de matar al rubio, pero este la conocía a la perfección.

-No. Eso lo estás diciendo tu al negarte a hacer lo que digo- se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica- así que todo depende de ti, no te puedo obligar-estaba tan cerca que ambos respiraban el mismo aire-pero si no quieres, buscaré a otra-dijo finalmente levantándose de la cama.

-¡No!-dijo mientras lo detenía-claro que lo haré, el día que Granger sea mejor que yo, se acaba el mundo-una sonrisa se apodero del rostro del joven.

Un rato más tarde se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, casi no había nadie, pero estaba de tan buen humor que se le abrió el apetito, mientras comía y disfrutaba de su jugo de calabaza pensaba en que ya su plan había comenzado y sus enemigos no lo sabían, ya Pansy se encargaría de Weasley, de Ginny se encargaría él, eso no le sería difícil, y de Granger… la sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada, de Granger se encargaría Draco Malfoy en persona.

Unos estudiantes empezaron a llegar al Gran Comedor, mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, Draco los observo, eran chicos y chicas de Gryffindor, de primer o segundo año. Por un momento dejo de lado sus planes, para observarlos detenidamente y vio como los chicos se comportaban con las chicas: platicaban, sonrían, ¿escuchaban?, Draco puso cara de no entender su actitud.

-Hola- al mirar vio a Ginny a su lado- sonrío y sus planes volvieron a su memoria.

-Ho, Hola, Ginny-dijo imitando a uno de los chicos que había visto, el cual se notaba muy nervioso al hablar con la chica que le gustaba-¿co, cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias-dijo tomando asiento a su lado- has llegado muy temprano a desayunar.

-Si. Tenía hambre-dijo mientras le servía jugo de calabaza a la pelirroja.

-Gracias- miró para otro lado para evitar que Peter notara su sonrojo- ¿conoces Hogsmeade?

-No. Pero sé que es un lindo lugar ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- era hora de comenzar con su plan de una forma más activa.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Me puedes enseñar a jugar Quiddich?-sería divertido fingir no saber y podría estar a solas con la chica y sobre todo cerca.

-Claro, será un placer.

-Entonces nos vemos en la tarde, tengo clase de runas.

-Bueno, nos vemos-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro y a Draco hasta le dio algo de pena el pensar lo que le esperaba a la chica.

En ese momento Harry y Hermione llegaron al Gran comedor, sonriendo y hablando muy cerquita y toda la pena que Draco sentía por Ginny, desapareció "me las vas a pagar, Potter".

Paso al lado de ambos chicos sin decir nada. En el camino vio a Ron que venía bajando por las escaleras platicando con Pansy y volvió a sonreír, la comadreja no sabía lo que le esperaba y vaya que iba a disfrutar cuando Hermione se diera cuenta que Ron no era tan bueno como ella pensaba.

Ahora sólo le faltaba iniciar su misión personal: hacer ver a Granger quién era superior a quién. Se dirigió a su habitación para enviar una lechuza urgente para comenzar todo de la manera más adecuada, la clave era sorprenderla.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Espero que les guste, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "sorpresas y mas sorpresas".**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. Sorpresas y más sorpresas**

Después de enviar la lechuza con carácter de urgente, tomó sus cosas y bajó corriendo a la clase de runas, aunque nunca lo admitiera esa clase le agradaba ya que sabía que sólo los listos estaban allí, por eso Potter y la Comadreja Weasley no estaban allí. Se sentó en la parte de atrás del salón; no prestó atención a la clase, sólo se concentro en Hermione Granger.

Al salir de la clase estaba convencido de haber tomado la decisión correcta y de que su plan era un éxito, la forma de ser de esa chica estaba basada en tener siempre todo bajo control y planificar cada detalle de su vida por eso al introducir él le factor sorpresa se desestabilizaría y entonces ese sería su momento perfecto para atacar y destruir a su presa…

Se sentó en la mesa del Gran Comedor cerca de dónde estaban sus "amigos", quería ver de cerca como estaba marchando todo…las lechuzas empezaron a entrar, una se poso frente a la joven prefecta con un pergamino, Hermione lo tomó y lo leyó en voz baja, rápidamente salió del lugar sin decir nada, sus amigos la observaron sin saber que pasaba y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

Herminone entró a la Sala de Prefectos, sabía que allí nadie la molestaría. Desenrolló el pergamino y lo volvió a leer "este es un obsequio especial, lee la frase y el obsequio aparecerá"; la chica había oído hablar de este tipo de obsequios pero sabía eran muy costosos por eso nunca había podido ver uno con sus propios ojos; se sentía sumamente feliz, la alegría que la invadía sólo podía ser provocada por el hecho de estar a punto de presenciar un tipo de magia que nunca había visto….leyó la frase del pergamino y después de que desapareció la pequeña nube de humo que se había formado vio sobre la mesita un enorme ramo de flores blancas…en la tarjeta decía "te extraño" y venía firmada con un D, Hermione lo pensó muchas veces para tratar de saber a quién conocía cuyo nombre empezará con "D" pero nunca vino a su mente que se tratara del príncipe de las serpientes…

Por la noche todas sus compañeras de cuarto estaban intrigadas con quién sería el misterioso admirador de Hermione, nombres iban y venían pero la verdad nadie la sabía, aún.

Draco se encontró con Ginny tal y como habían quedado. La chica empezó a explicarle las reglas básicas de Quiddich que el joven conocía a la perfección, así que se concentró sólo en tratar de entender a la chica para hallar cual sería la mejor forma de proceder con ella. Se dio cuenta que Ginny era una joven un tanto soñadora, amante de la diversión pero sobre todo que quería salir de la monotonía. …

-Bueno, la próxima vez empezaremos la práctica con escoba, ¿te parece?

-Claro. Oye Ginny ¿quieres ir a comer en la visita al pueblo?- Ginny estaba un poco sorprendida.

-Si, está bien.

-Perfecto- la salida sería en dos semanas, aún tenía tiempo para pensar que hacer…

Ginny entró a la Sala Común, dispuesta a contarle a su amiga de la habitación que Meter le había hecho pero se quedo boquiabierta cuando vio que Hermione había recibido muchas más flores.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto atónita.

-Son flores que le enviaron a Hermione-contestó una Gryffindor.

-¿De quién?

-No lo sé-Hermione estaba verdaderamente preocupada por no saber de quién se trataba-sólo venía con está nota- se la dio a Ginny que la leyó.

-Una rosa por cada hora que he estado pensando en ti- Ginny estaba un poco sonrojada-y viene firmada con una D-¿sabes quién es D?

-Ni idea. He pensado y pensado y no conozco a nadie con D.

-Pues…-Ginny se lo pensó un poco antes de decirlo- el único D del Colegio es Draco,….

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio y el corazón de Hermione se detuvo por un momento….

Gracias por su tiempo, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero pronto subir el próximo

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. Rumores**

La primera clase del día era transformaciones, en total seriedad la profesora Mac Gonagall daba su clase y todos atentos seguían sus instrucciones, fue fácil para la castañaza prefecta de Gryfindor conseguir transformar un objeto inanimado en uno con vida, un trozo de papel en un rosa blanca, para ser más exactos.

Draco sonrió para si mismo, al darse cuenta que su plan iba más que a la perfección, ya que si la chica no se podía sacar las flores de la cabeza como para llevarlas a clase, eso sólo podía significar que todo iba a ser más fácil de lo planeado, tal vez y Hermione no iba ser tan difícil después de todo…

Al terminar la clase Peter se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse, tenía el resto de la tarde libre, pero se detuvo al ver algo que le alegro aún más su corazón: allí estaban Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson hablando, eso no tendría nada de raro si él no supiera las instrucciones que le había dado a la chica días antes y el hecho de que estuvieran en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos del colegio. Se escondió detrás de un pilar para observar mejor, cuando los chicos se despidieron se dejó ver para hablar con la joven.

-No sabía que te gustaba expiar-dijo la chica en un tono provocador, el mismo que usaba siempre que se dirigía su príncipe.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, vas a lograr que me ofendas si dudas de mis capacidades-dijo mientras se recostaba al chico.

-No quiero que se enteren abiertamente de nada, todo debe ser de manera impresionante.

-Claro, claro yo haré lo que digas, además Weasley y yo aún no hacemos nada, sólo hablamos, es un chico algo tonto…

-Espero que no falles en tu trabajo. Quiero que Granger vea que la comadreja no es tan buena como ella se lo plantea.

-si, si, aunque Draco, no te estás tomando esto muy enserio- Pansy no lo quería admitir pero estaba algo preocupada, de cuando acá a Malfoy le importaba lo que Hermione pensará.

-Todo es parte de mi trabajo, si se me asignó esto lo menos que puedo hacer es divertirme-dijo mientras se alejaba-ah, no olvides que mi nombre es Peter…

Por la noche Draco estaba aburrido, realmente era extraño portarse bien, así que decidió tomar su escoba y salir a dar un paseo, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba aturdido. No supo en que momento estaba parado afuera de la torre de las chicas de Gryffindor, esto iba mal si lo veían sería muy difícil explicarlo y no iba con su pinta de chico bueno…se tenía que marchar rápidamente.

-¡Peter!- un grito enorme hizo que el joven volviera a ver.

-Ah-no sabía que decir, no se le ocurría nada coherente para explicar su situación, más que nada porque no sabía porque estaba allí.

-¿Qué haces allí?- porqué demonios esa chica preguntaba algo como eso.

-Bueno, verás, Ginny…yo…

-Uy no me digas, aprendiste a volar y decidiste venir a mostrármelo- Draco no podía creer su suerte y menos aún podía creer que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan rápido y a él nadita.

-Si, estuve practicando y no pude aguantar a mañana para venir a decirle teló, espero no te moleste-ahora había que continuar con esto- ¿no estás molesta?-el chico bajo un poco para quedar a nivel de la pelirroja.

-No, me alegra mucho, pero debes irte si se enteran te van a castigar.

-Si. Ya me voy nos vemos.

Draco durmió esa noche tranquilo, aunque procuro la próxima vez estar más preparado para mentir….

Cuando entró al Gran comedor por la mañana tuvo la extraña sensación de que todo le miraban y murmuraban a su paso, no le prestó atención y tomo su lugar. Desayunó tratando de ignorar esa sensación, pero cuando ya era insoportable decidió salir de allí, de camino vio a Ginny le saludo, ambos quedaron de verse en la tarde para practicar un poco, todo iba bien hasta que escuchó a una chica de la casa de Ravenclaw decir "te enteraste ayer Peter fue a ver a Ginny Weasley a la torre en su escoba, eso sólo puede significar que están saliendo". Draco no podía creer que los rumores se esparcieran tan rápido, pero eso no le molesto, más aún se alegro al pensar en las caras que pondrían la pandilla de los tres amigos cuando escucharan el rumor….sin duda su día pintaba bien.

Llegó al calabozo para esperar a que la clase de pociones de ese día empezara, como estaba sólo se dedico a pensar en lo que había hecho y lo que podía hacer para que todo terminara bien.

Continuará


	9. Capítulo 9 La perla

Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

**La perla**

La clase de pociones paso rápidamente para algunos y lentamente para otros, para Draco simplemente paso ya que no estaba prestando atención, ya se había hecho a la idea de que esa clase no era más su favorita, así que mejor ocupo su tiempo en pensar como dar su próximo paso.

A la salida decidió que debía hacer algo realmente fuera de lo normal, se dirigió a los aposentos de los chicos de Slyterin, tenía que admitir que se sentía bien de andar por allí, en su lugar. Llegó a la habitación que buscaba, había sido fácil pasar por la sala común de las serpientes por que no había nadie, y el siempre estaba enterado de las contraseñas. Allí sentados estaban Crabbe y Goyle.

-Hola, necesito que hagan algo por mi-su tono era el mismo de siempre, era refrescante ser de nuevo él.

-¿Qué necesitas? Ya pensábamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros- dijo con aire un tanto ofendido Crabbe.

-No, sólo no los había necesitado- ser odioso era una parte de él que extrañaba.

-Ah. ¿Qué quieres?

-Simple quiero que me ayuden a dejar flores cada vez que les de la señal- sus amigos pusieron cara de no entender nada, así que el rubio tuvo que explicarlo todo con detalle.-es simple, así Hermione no va a sospechar que esto de las flores tiene que ver conmigo.

Salió antes de que alguien lo viera por allí. Entro a la Sala Común de los leones, vio en una esquina la mochila de Hermione pero ni señal de ella… la Sala estaba alegremente vacía quizá por el bonito día que hacía fuera. Sonrió para si mismo y se aproximo rápidamente a la mochila solitaria de la chica, dejó una bolita blanca, pequeña en su interior y se fue a sentar a la esquina contraria…

Esperar no era cosa agradable así que ya se marchaba después de enteraría de la reacción de la chica, Ron entró en ese momento.

-Ah, Peter ¿no has visto a Herms?

-No.-esa comadreja le repugnaba cada vez más.

-Que raro su mochila está aquí, pero a ella no la encuentro. ¡Es que nunca está cuando se le necesita!- el chico estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche y Draco sentía que iba a vomitar.

-¿Quién no está?-dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Pues Hermione-Ron estaba tan histérico que ni cuenta se había dado que estaba hablando con la castaña.

-Ah, ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

-No te digo que no tengo ni idea. Ya deja de preguntarme cosas que no sé, Hermione.-dijo para finalmente darse la vuelta.

-Ah. Bueno, si la encuentras me avisas- la castaña realmente se estaba divirtiendo a costas de su amigo y esto a Draco le ocasionaba ¿gracia?

-Claro-Ron iba a salir del lugar, cuando súbitamente se freno en seco. En segundos su mente capto lo ridículo que había estado, se dio la vuelta, miro a la chica que ya había llegado a su mochila, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vio a Peter que seguí allí de pie, tratando de ocultar su risa y salió del lugar, dejando un libro sobre la mesa.

-Ten- Peter le dio a la castaña el libro que Weasley había dejado allí.

-Gracias. Después me disculpare con Ron.

-¿Porqué? No has hecho nada, ha sido él quién no se ha fijado.

-si, pero es mi amigo así que no quiero que se sienta mal.

-Osea ¿haces algo que sabes no es necesario con tal de que tu amigo se sienta bien?- Draco no entendía nada.

-Si. Lo haces por las personas que quieres…ya deja de jugar conmigo-Hermione realmente pensaba que el chico debía estar de broma para no entender algo tan simple.

-Bueno…-Draco no pudo terminar su frase, por dicha por que la chica le interrumpió de repente…-¿pasa algo?

-Bueno, es que..-Draco notó que la chica estaba algo sonrojada.- no sé que es esto- señaló una pequeña perlita, con una nota- "dale un beso y recibe mi regalo". D

-¿De quién es?- vaya que estaba disfrutando el momento.

-No lo sé…me tengo que ir.

Hermione salió del lugar aprisa, subió a su habitación, con la perla en la mano y el rubor en sus mejillas. Se lo pensó un poco y finalmente le dio un pequeño y tímido beso a la perla, la cual brilló un momento para después convertirse en una hermosa rosa blanca….la Gryffindor no sabía que pensar, pero estaba muy feliz, aunque tampoco sabía porque. Salió del lugar y fue a una torre muy alta y solitaria a pensar…


	10. Chapter 10 La verdad es simple, Hermione

Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

**Hermione, la verdad es muy simple.**

**En la Torre más alta de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger pasaba el tiempo cada vez que necesitaba pensar en algo que no fueran libros…eso no se daba muy a menudo pero se daba y este era uno de esos momentos. Sentada en el frío piso, con la rosa en la mano sólo podía pensar en las últimas palabras que Ginny le había dicho la vez anterior cuando encontraron la otra rosa, no podía ni quería creer que esa "D" significara Draco y además todo eso le parecía una locura; ese chico ni siquiera estaba en el Colegio se dijo a si misma…**

**La verdad es que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener todo muy bien calculado y esto definitivamente la estaba volviendo loca, "si tuviera a esa rubia comadreja frente a mi le…" se lo pensó un poco, casi como si estuviese hablando con alguien más, respiro profundo y gritó con rabia "le daría una buena cachetada para que deje de burlarse de mi, como si no supiera que para él yo soy una …una…simple sangre sucia", estás últimas palabras le habían dolido mucho, más de lo habitual. Se puso de pie y se reprendió a si misma por estar pensando esas cosas, mientras se acercaba a la baranda de la torre, recordó lo que se había prometido el día en que supo que Draco se iba del Colegio…**

**La mente de Hermione Granger voló libremente y recordó que tan sólo unas semanas atrás había recibido la noticia de que Draco Malfoy no terminaría el año en el Colegio, en la reunión de prefectos les habían comunicado que luego se buscaría su reemplazo; eso le había causado gracias por muy mal que le cayera Draco sería difícil de reemplazar… Hermione ni siquiera había notado el rubor que poco a poco iba apareciendo en sus mejillas. Después de eso fue directamente a decirles a sus amigos lo que le habían comunicado: Ron había bailado de la alegría, literalmente hablando, Harry por su parte se había quedado serio, Hermione sabía que se alegraba de no tenerlo cerca pero también le preocupaba no poder tenerlo vigilado…ella por su parte, buena ella no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.**

**La clase de pociones había sido la última de ese día y Hermione se sintió extrañamente incómoda en la clase, se había acostumbrado desde el primer día en el primer año en que en esa clase en particular Draco la estaría molestando, por contar con el apoyo de Snape, ella sabía que Draco era inteligente o no habría sido premio anual como ella, pero sabía que a él no le importaban esas cosas…esa clase siempre era una lucha entre ellos, ella lo sabía porque ambos tenían el mismo brillo en los ojos cada vez que estaban contestando alguna pregunta del profesor…súbitamente y después de pensarlo Hermione Granger había llegado a la conclusión de que Pociones había perdido su encanto… así después de varios días ella se había dado cuenta de que la verdad es muy simple: sin Draco esa clase no tenía nada de bonito.**

**De un saltó la castaña se recostó en la pared, tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías, ¿de cuándo acá a ella le importaba Draco?, suspiró y se halo el cabello como regañándose ella misma, "Hermione Elizabeth Granger desde que llegaste acá has estado deseando que Draco se marche, deberías estar celebrando", pero la verdad era mucho más simple: la idea de que las flores provénieran del rubio la estaba torturando, sabía que todo debía tratarse de una broma del chico para mortificarla desde la distancia, pero la pequeña, diminuta posibilidad de que no fuera así la estaba matando…**

**Miro la rosa que todo este tiempo había tenido en su mano, sonrió al pensar en que eso propio de Draco, un beso para que se convierta en flor, seguro y el chico pensaría que de ese modo le obligaba a besarle a él… Hermione se alarmo súbitamente, si ese beso hubiese sido para el rubio se hubiera avergonzado mucho, había sido un beso muy tonto, no pudo evitar reír a carcajada abierta, de verdad se estaba volviendo loca.**

**Con su mochila al hombro camino rumbo a su habitación debía descansar y dejar de pensar tantas tonterías…pero su mente se negó apartarse del tema y recordó que esa noche en que Draco se había ido se prometió a si misma volver a verle y dejarle saber en la cara lo muy feliz que había sido desde que él se había ido…Hermione estaba segura que Draco sería un mortífago así que fijo en alguna oportunidad se verían…se verían y ella le diría…muchas cosas…**

**Su cama suave y calientita le dio la bienvenida, antes de dormir coloco la segunda flor en un florero junto a la primera, sonrió y se quedo dormida, pensando que la verdad era muy simple: ella extrañaba a Draco por que él representaba un reto para ella, un reto que debía ganar, ganar en los insultos, ganarle como prefecto, ganarle en la clase de pociones, ganarle…ganarle al sangre limpia y demostrarle lo que ella era en verdad…si la verdad es que Draco era importante para ella, de una forma negativa pero importante y esa era su vedad.**


	11. Chapter 11 Cartas

[b]Capítulo 11.

[/b]

La noche para Hermione había sido muy larga: había dormido poco y descansado menos, realmente no le agradaba esa situación de zozobra que se había apoderado de su vida, algo tendría que hacer para acabarla pero no tenía ni idea de que.

En otra parte del Colegio el nuevo Gryffindor acabada de darse una ducha refrescante, hacía días que no se sentía con humor de dedicar tiempo para si pero como las cosas últimamente le estaban saliendo tan bien, se sentía ¿feliz?. Mientras se miraba al espejo pensaba que las cosas iban por buen camino, pero que ahora tenía que pensar el siguiente paso, no se la podía pasar dándole flores a Granger para siempre, tenía que haber una manera de confirmarle que se trataba de él y a la vez ponerle más dudas....

En la habitación de las serpientes Pansy se preparaba para seguir con su plan, no podía fallarle a Draco o él se iba a molestar con ella y eso no podría soportarlo, su príncipe no se podía enfadar o su vida se derrumbaría, ella ya sabía mas o menos como hacer para avanzar con Weasley, ya que él parecía ser el tipo de chico que todo le apenaba cuando se trataba de una mujer, la verdad eso le fastidiaba pero por experiencia sabía que al final las cosas cambiarían, después de todo es un hombre, se dijo así misma mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando los alumnos llegaron a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Hagrid los colocó en parejas y les dio las instrucciones, trabajaron con unos extraños bichos entre mezcla de cangrejos y calamares, difíciles de describir, pero cuyos huevos servían para crear una poción para sanar heridas a la velocidad de la luz.

Esa fue una clase simple, cuando se marchaban Peter escucho a Ron decir a sus amigos que tenía algo que hacer y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione entró a su habitación, no vio nada raro, salvo una pequeña lechuza que estaba golpeando la ventana, le abrió, sacó la carta que el ave llevaba consigo y lo leyó, no sin antes darle unas cuantas lechucerías al ave en señal de agradecimiento.

_"Hola, supongo que has recibido mis flores, ¿espero y te agraden? sabes la verdad es que últimamente me he sentido muy solo y eso me ha dado tiempo de pensar y eso me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que la persona a la que verdaderamente extraño eres tu ¿a qué es irónico? supongo que estarás poniendo mala cara, por mi carta, ya ves que te conozco Granger, bueno lo que quiero saber es que si quieres que deje de enviarte cartas me lo hagas saber con la lechuza que te envié, prometo no molestarte si no quieres. Saludos. D"_

Hermione leyó la carta al menos veinte veces, vio que el ave seguía en su ventana esperando alguna respuesta y ella la verdad no sabía que contestar. Su cerebro le decía que le dijera que se fuera al diablo con sus burlas, pero su corazón al mirar las rosas le decía que tal vez Draco, si es que realmente era él, podía no ser tan malo....finalmente suspiró, "la única forma de saberlo es seguir hablando con él ¿no?", tomó papel y pluma y escribió rápidamente

"Está bien puedes seguir escribiendo". Listo era algo simple, claro y conciso tal y como era ella. Se lo dio a la lechuza que enseguida se marchó. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar ver que pasaba...

Draco se encontraba en su habitación, estaba aburrido tenía muchas cosas en que pensar pero no podía concentrarse en nada. De repente una lechuza entró a su cuarto, él la reconoció a la perfección.

Al momento sintió una opresión en el pecho, mezcla de miedo de que la respuesta fuera vete al diablo y de excitación de que ella quisiera hablar aunque Draco interpreto estos sentimientos como las simples ansias de burlarse de la chica.

Después de leerla, decidió que tenía que contestar pero tenía que hacerlo bien...además eso de mandar cartas podía ser arriesgado ¿que tal y Granger veía a la lechuza dirigirse a su cuarto? pensó y pensó hasta que decidió que eso sería lo mejor, era costoso pero sin duda lo más adecuado.

Escribió una carta e hizo un encargo a una tienda especial. Pronto podría hablar con Granger sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

En otro lado del Colegio Ron entraba a una habitación vacía dónde Pansy lo esperaba, ella había prometido ayudarlo, aunque él no imaginaba lo que ella verdaderamente planeaba…

Continuará

Perdón por la tardanza andaba sin inspiración, pero creo que este capi no quedo tan mal…

Espero sus comentarios, ideas y sugerencias.

Saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

A las cuatro de la mañana una lechuza negra con los ojos muy amarillos se encontraba picoteando la habitación de la joven prefecta de Gryffindor. La pobre ave ya estaba cansada de estar allí en el frío de la madrugada, pero su trabajo era entregar el paquete que traía con ella…

El sueño profundo de Hermione se vio frustrado por el picoteo del ave, ella había tratado por todos los medios de ignorar aquel molesto sonido, pero no lo había conseguido y ahora sólo quedaba abrir los ojos pesadamente y averiguar de que se trataba. Se acercó a la ventana, aún algo adormilada, observó al ave que no se le hizo para nada conocido.

-Hola amiguita-dijo bostezando- ¿qué haces aquí a estás horas?- trato de esbozar una sonrisa mientras abría la ventana.

La lechuza le devolvió una mirada fría y le picoteo la mano en señal de protesta por haber tenido que esperar tanto por ella. Hermione tomo el paquete que el ave traía consigo, fue a su gaveta tomo unas cuantas chucherías lechuciles y se las dio a la pequeña mensajera, al cual las tomó y luego se marchó súbitamente.

Sentada en su cama, la castaña que ya había perdido completamente el sueño desenvolvió el paquete, dentro de él había una nota que cayó al instante sobre el regazo de la joven.

"_Hola, sabes estuve pensando en la mejor manera de comunicarlos, no quiero que alguien vaya a ver mi lechuza por que esto podría traerme problemas… dentro de la caja vienen las instrucciones de cómo usarlo, sé que te gustará, te estaré esperando. Nos leemos. D"_

Hermione no entendió muy bien la nota, así que procedió a sacar de la caja un pequeño libro que estaba en su interior: parecía una especie de diario, con una abertura que Hermione pudo deducir que era para la lleva, la cual no vio dentro del paquete. En el mismo también había un pequeño folleto con las instrucciones de uso del regalo recibido. Después de pasar un buen rato leyendo logró entender como funcionaba el misterioso regalo recibido… las dudas emergían en su cabeza por cuanto una de las reglas para que el objeto que funcionara era tener que enlazarlo con una persona…en otras palabras tenía que pronunciar el nombre de la persona con la cual quería estar en contacto y así el libro le comunicaría con ella, lo que Hermione escribiera en el libro la persona con la cual se había enlazado lo leería en el suyo… el problema es que por cada libro sólo podía haber una persona enlazada… ¿qué tal y no se trataba de Draco Malfoy? Pensaba la chica, no iba a poder soportar la pena si no era él…aunque por otro lado todo indicaba que su suposición estaba en lo correcto…

-Uffff, ¡detesto estas cosas!- gritó para desahogar un poco su frustración- bueno, mientras puedo modificarle lo demás y dejar lo del enlace para último- se dijo a sí misma para tratar de convencerse. Las instrucciones indicaba que el libro podía ser cambio de color, agregar un grabado, un dibujo, entre otras cosas.

La hora del desayuno había llegado, así que después de darse un baño rápido, Hermione bajo al Gran Comedor, llevando su nuevo libro en la mochila, ya le había cambiado el color por uno ocre con incrustaciones doradas y la insignia de su casa al frente, sólo le faltaban dos cosas: realizar el enlace, lo que provocaba dolor de estomago cada vez que se acordaba y abrirlo, las instrucciones indicaban que este había sido diseñado para ser abierto con un beso al mismo tiempo que se pronunciaba el nombre de la persona enlazada…Hermione no sabía porque pero esto la hacía sonrojar un poco…

Esa mañana la tenían libre porque había paseo a Hosgmeade, la castaña había decidido no ir pese a la insistencia de sus amigos, aduciendo que había mucho que estudiar, pero lo cierto era que no tenía cabeza para estar con nadie. Después de felicitar a Ginny por ir al paseo en compañía de Peter, quién le parecía un gran chico, se dirigió a las afueras del castillo, se sentó debajo de la sombra de un gran roble y saco de su mochila el libro de enlace…suspiró fuertemente como si con ello logrará armarse de valor…

-Bueno es hora de hacer esto…-acercó el libro a su boca, lo beso suavemente y susurró cerca del lugar dónde había depositado el beso- "Draco Malfoy"- en ese momento el libro se abrió para que la chica pudiese escribir lo que deseaba…

En una de las habitaciones de la torre de los chicos de Gryffindor, Peter Oswald se encontraba peinando su cabello cuando se percató que el libro color verde con una serpiente incrustada estaba brillando, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya parece que hice bien en decirle a Ginny que la vería por la tarde en Hosgmeade- se acercó al libro, lo tomo y se sentó en la cama, lo acercó a su boca y dijo con mucho ánimo- H de hora de bromear - y le dio un beso al libro, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que se iba a divertir…

En la primera página del libro apareció la fecha y en una letra muy bonita un saludo.

-_Hola…_- Draco sonrió al pensar que después de todo, Hermione sí se había animado a escribirle.

-¿Qué tal?- escribió él, se moría de ganas de saber qué pensaba escribirle la sabelotodo Granger y a la vez se lamentaba de no poder ver la cara de la chica en este preciso momento.

- _¿Se puede saber qué pretender con todo esto?_- apareció unos minutos después. Típico de la sabelotodo, pensó en voz alta Draco al leer la pregunta de la chica, pero estaba preparado había tenido tiempo de pensar en todo lo que iba a contestar, tenía que ser sutil pero hacerle creer que de verdad le extrañaba.

-Creo que ya te lo había dicho, extraño estar en Hogwarts.

_-Ah, ¿no tienes amigos serpientes con quienes puedas hablar?_

-No, no tengo amigos…

Mientras está conversación se llevaba a cabo Harry, Luna, Ginny y Ron habían llegado a Hosgmeade. Ron se había disculpado diciendo que había prometido a su madre comprar algo y se separo del grupo rumbo a una de las tiendas del lugar a encontrarse con su nueva amiga…

**Continuara….**

**Hola. Pues quiero darle las gracias por sus comentarios, quería intentar que este capi fuera más largo pero por lo que va a pasar me pareció que era mejor dejarlo para otro capi. En el próximo veremos la conversación de Draco y Hermione (ya ven que en el mundo mágico existe una especie de msn XD) y el que sigue trata de lo que paso con Ron y Pansy.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias por los comentarios, este capítulo me costo mucho porque no sabía que poner así que decidí escribir sin pensarlo mucho y dejarlo tal cual, por ello en este capi más que en ningún otros sus comentarios son súper esperados.

**Capítulo 13. Una leona y una serpiente**

Los minutos pasaban, el viento jugaba con su castaña cabellera, la pluma descansaba suavemente en su mano, su mirada seguía pérdida en la nada... su cabeza no lograba procesar la información que había leído: no importaba cuantas veces releyera la conversación que acababa de tener, su cerebro no podía entender, y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse... tenía que estar bromeando.

**Flashback**

-Piensas que te voy a creer que no tienes a nadie más con quién hablar...-Hermione estaba decidida a terminar con esta burla de una vez por todas.

-No me importa si no me crees, deberías saber que los Slytherin no nos caracterizamos por los lazos de amistad...-Draco estaba más que seguro de poder convencer a la chica de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Eso es verdad, pero aún así no creo que no tengas más nadie con quién hablar.

-Ese es tu problema... además no he dicho que no tengo más nadie...lo que pasa es que quiero hablar contigo- estaba seguro que la mejor manera de lograr algo con Granger era decirle las cosas directamente, sin rodeos, no darle tiempo que su cerebro procesara la información.

- ¿Porqué?- ni ella misma sabía porque estaba preguntando, lo cierto era que algo en su interior quería saber- ¿acaso extrañas no tener a quién insultar?-¡ja! ahora si lo había hecho bien.

-Si yo lo extraño tu también o no me estarías escribiendo.

-¿Qué?- iba a replicar pero las siguientes líneas aparecieron y no le dio tiempo ya de escribir nada.

-¿Apuesto qué te gusto el libro? es un buen invento

-Es bueno, pero quiero saber porqué me estuviste enviando flores.

-Son bellas, ¿porqué no habría de dártelas?

-Porqué tu y yo nos detestamos.

-Eso no es cierto, odio a Potter con todo mi ser, y a Weasley por...-prefirió callarse sus razones, por el momento- lo detesto por ser un pobretón, pero no tengo nada en contra tuya.

-¿Qué??????????????????- Hermione no podía creer lo qu estaba leyendo- y los insultos ¿qué se suponen que eran?

-Tu también me insultabas, para mi eran dos cosas: la única forma de acercarme a ti y la forma de tratar de jugar contigo.

-¿jugar?

-Si, nunca me llegué a enfadar realmente, me reía mucho por dentro.

-¿QUÉ?

-Si no me crees es tu problema.

-Tu no eres así, no te puedo creer lo que dices- Hermione se trataba de convencer a si misma de que esto era absurdo.

-Tu no sabes como soy no me conoces, conoces al Draco que me esta permitido mostrar, el verdadero es el que te escribe- con una sonrisa en el rostro el joven rubio se felicitaba as i mismo por su maravillosa actuación, claro había que tomar en cuenta de que mentir sin que le vieran la cara ayudaba mucho.- ¿no dices nada?- había llegado la hora de presionar al máximo- bueno quiero que sepas que voy a estar disponible para ti SIEMPRE, cuando quieras decirme algo solo hazlo.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ella seguía ahí sentada, era verdad lo que él le había dicho ella sólo conocía de Draco lo que él mostraba y las personas siempre tenemos dos caras, sin excepción. "Será que Draco puede ser diferente".

Bajo al Gran Comedor y comió un poco, casi no había nadie y por ello pudo comer tranquilamente. Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que había terminado de hablar con él, Hermione seguía pensando que esto debía ser una broma o ¿no? será cierto que Draco la estaría esperando... decidida a salir de la duda, abrió el libro de nuevo y escribió.

-¿Qué haces?- algo simple para empezar un dialogo.

-Esperando a que me escribas...- plash esa había sido una buena jugada.

-Yo estaba comiendo- tenía que tratar de sacarse el sonrojo de la cara, era Draco, se dijo a si misma.

-Ah. ¿Y tus amigos?

-Están en Hosgmeade.

-¿Te dejaron sola? no lo puedo creer- tenía que admitir que con cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más hábil en este juego.

-Yo no quise ir, tengo mucho que estudiar.

-Ah, pero en vez de ello estás hablando conmigo...que bueno- Hermione se había puesto más roja.

-Bueno, es que tenía que tomarme un descanso y quiero saber cómo funciona este libro...- tenía que mentir un poco...

-Ah, pues yo si prefiero hablar contigo a tener que hacer otras cosas. Sabes extraño verte...-esa había sido una jugada un tanto arriesgada pero tenía que tratar de avanzar.

-Ah, pues...¿no vas a volver?- qué demonios estaba escribiendo...

-No lo sé...¿crees que pueda verte aunque no sea en colegio?

-¿Para qué?

-Fuera del colegio puedo ser yo realmente...no quiero ser el Draco de siempre contigo...

-Ahhh, no lo sé, ya me tengo que ir- no podía seguir escribiendo o iba a terminar olvidando que estaba hablando con DRACO.

-Bueno, pero te estaré esperando, quiero que me conozcas como soy de verdad.

-Bueno.

Hermione cerró el libro y se fue a su habitación, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas...¿qué iba a pasar ahora?

**continuará**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13. ¿Máscaras?**

Draco estaba casi listo para salir, se encontraba de un excelente humor ya que todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado o mucho mejor: la verdad era que había tenido sus dudas sobre si Hermione le iba a responder o no… pero ahora sabía que no estaba equivocado y que los leones no son como los pintan. " !Ja! al menos las serpientes siempre somos iguales" se decía para felicitarse a si mismo.

Se miro al espejo antes de salir: traía puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca, como hacía calor no tomo capa alguna. Antes de marcharse hizo un pequeño hechizo sobre el libro para hacerlo más pequeño y poder guardarlo en su bolsillo, después de todo le había dicho a Hermione que estaría disponible siempre para ella…

En poco tiempo ya se encontraba en Hosgmeade listo para continuar con su plan… debía admitir que todo estaba resultando muy complejo pero a la vez sumamente divertido y eso le motivaba a continuar adelante… Ginny se encontraba en el interior de las tres escobas, bebiendo un refresco. Peter entró despacio, tratando de ocultar la repentina felicidad que se apoderaba de él al vislumbrar su cercano triunfo sobre los leones…

-Hola- saludo tranquilamente- ¿espero no haber hecho que esperaras mucho?- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la joven.

-eh, no…- trato de articular Ginny que había sido sorprendida por la acción del chico.

-Que bueno, ¿qué podemos hacer aquí?- Draco tenía claro que este paseo tenía el propósito de confirmar lo que él ya pensaba sobre la menor de los Weasley y por ello debía ser ella la que "guiará" el viaje.

-Bueno, como no conoces el lugar podemos dar una vuelta por allí y si ves alguna tienda que te guste podemos ir, ¿te parece?- dijo algo dubitativa la chica.

-Me parece bien, vamos…

Ambos gryffindors salieron del lugar caminando despacio, hacía un bonito día y el clima en general era agradable. Caminando en silencio, Ginny se detenía cada tanto a observar los escaparates, pero sin entrar a comprar nada… "típico de una Weasley" pensó Draco al recordar que ella no podía darse el lujo de gastar dinero en tonterías…

-¿Porqué no te la pruebas?-dijo Peter ya cansado de sólo observar, ese no era su estilo.

-Bueno … es que… - Ginny buscaba las palabras para explicar su situación a su amigo.

-Ven- Draco hizo entrar a la tienda a la pelirroja, al tiempo que le indicaba a la vendedora que túnica traer…

-Pero, Peter. Yo…- trataba de excusarse Ginny al ver que la vendedora traía una túnica de su talla.

-Pruébala, anda, hazlo por mi, ¿si?- ¡ja! Estaba seguro que con eso la leona ya no se negaría.

-Bue…bueno, lo haré- Draco sonrió, no importa de que casa fueran las chicas siempre responden igual…pensó para si mismo.

Un rato después ambos chicos salieron del lugar, Ginny llevaba consigo el paquete donde estaba envuelta la capa que Peter había insistido en comprar para ella… no había podido negarse y la verdad tampoco tenía muchas ganas de rechazar el obsequio.

Estuvieron un rato frente a la "casa de los gritos", la Gryffindor contó la historia del lugar y Peter fingía escuchar mientras planeaba su próxima jugada.

-Tus amigos no te extrañan- pregunto cuando la chica dejo de hablar.

-No, como ellos son de tu año no tengo el problema de tener que estar con ellos siempre, ¿porqué?

-No quisiera desagradarles por estar ocupando todo tu tiempo- dijo mientras observaba detenidamente la reacción de la chica, tenía que parecer que decía las cosas sin intención…

-No, ellos saben que eres nuevo y que necesitas hacer amigos, si le pidieras a Ron o a Harry algo, seguramente te dirían que si- afirmó Ginny, mientras a Draco se le revolvía el estomago…

-Ah, osea que pasas el tiempo conmigo porque soy el nuevo…-hizo una pequeña pausa estratégica- vale, gracias- dijo con cierto aire de tristeza, debía admitir que se estaba volviendo bueno en esto.

-No. No es lo que quise- pero Draco le interrumpió.

-Ya es tarde, mejor regresemos- dijo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar, serio y algo triste, aunque por dentro sonría de manera triunfal.

Al llegar al Colegio, se despidió de la pelirroja:

-Gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a ayudarme a conocer el pueblo- intentó mostrar una sonrisa- nos veremos luego.

-Espera, Peter- dijo Ginny al tomar su brazo para evitar que se marchara- yo… no quería que pensaras que lo hacía por obligación o algo así… es sólo que.

-No te preocupes, ya he entendido que los leones son amables y tratan de que todos se unan como la casa que somos…-esa última frase le había sabido muy amarga- de todos modos gracias, adiós.- se marchó sin dar tiempo a que la chica dijera nada más, todo era parte de su plan y así sabría si la Weasley realmente estaba interesada en él.

Cuando estaba entrando a su habitación, se dio cuenta que su nuevo libro tenía un mensaje, y sonrió abiertamente, cerró la puerta aprisa y lo abrió.

_-¿Puedo preguntar porque ya no vienes al Colegio?- había sido una pregunta simple y concisa, Hermione era así…._

Mientras Draco pensaba que contestar Hermione Granger se encontraba en la sala de prefectos. Había muchos libros esparcidos en el lugar, había acabado los deberes de toda la semana y se sentía bien consigo misma por haber podido concentrarse. Después de acomodarse la maraña de cabello un pensamiento que había estado reprimiendo las últimas horas volvió a ella: "?porqué se había ido del colegio?" tenía que saberlo, aunque estaba segura que él nunca se lo diría o ¿si? Ante la pequeña, diminuta, minúscula posibilidad de que sí le respondiera fue que cedió y abrió el libro… y ahora esperaba una respuesta.

Sentado sobre su cama, con el libro verde en los regazos, Draco Malfoy había tomado una decisión: le iba a contestar a Hermione todo lo que preguntara con lo que ella menos esperara por respuesta y así le escribió:

-_Fue decisión de mi padre, el señor oscuro tiene una misión para mi y para ello tenía que irme del colegio- listo, podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que la castaña no esperaba esa respuesta._

_-Hice una pregunta seria, ¿podrías responder también con seriedad?- Hermione simplemente no podía concebir que aquella respuesta del rubio fuera verdad… no podía ser._

_-Yo también hablo en serio, ya te lo dije por este medio y por ahora puedo darme el lujo de ser yo mismo y decirte la verdad de todo cuanto me preguntes…- estaba ansioso por saber hasta dónde podía llegar con esta plática._

_-Entonces, digamos que te creo y es solo una suposición, me va a decir que todo lo que yo le pregunte me lo vas a contestar con sólo la verdad, ¿siempre?- ella también quería poner en aprietos al rubio para que dejara de burlarse de ella._

_-Si, sólo que como recomendación ten cuidado con lo que me preguntas, prometo no usar más máscaras y ser sólo yo, ¿puedes prometerme lo mismo?_

_-Yo nunca miento- escribió Hermione, sintiéndose superior a la serpiente._

_-No lo creo, pero está bien._

_-¿Cómo que no lo crees?_

_-No, no lo creo… pienso que siempre actúas el papel de la inteligente bruja hija de muggles y que ya no puedes salirte de ese papel._

_-Eso no es verdad…- Hermione notó que él no la había llamado "sangre sucia" cómo siempre…- pero no te creo que siempre vayas a decirme la verdad._

_-¿No?, pruébame- cómo se estaba divirtiendo, desearía poder ver la cara de la chica._

_-Haber si te preguntó cuál es tu color favorito, ¿qué me dices?_

_-Fácil: verde._

_-Ah, ¿cuál es el animal que más te gusta?_

_-la serpiente, obviamente- contesto rápidamente, mientras pensaba, vamos Hermione sé que puedes hacerlo mejor._

_-¿Juegas al Quiddich sólo para molestar a Harry?-esa pregunta era claramente la entrada al tema que se veía venir: Harry Potter._

_-No, lo hago también porque me gusta la velocidad, la popularidad, la competencia y por supuesto "joderle" la vida al cara cortada- estaba bien, esa era una respuesta honesta, ¡dios cuanto deseaba ver la cara de la sabelotodo en ese momento!_

_-Un, ¿puedes no llamar a Harry de ese modo cuando hables conmigo?- le molestaba mucho que usara esos adjetivos con su amigo._

_-Puedo intentarlo… pero honestamente no te lo prometo… te extraño a ti pero no al "héroe" de Potter._

_-Bueno… supongo que eso es lo más que puedo pedirte. ¿Qué misión te encomendó el señor oscuro?- ahora sí lo pondría en problemas._

_-Tengo que encontrar unos objetos para él… aún no me ha dicho cuáles- no estaba mintiendo, pero sabía que Hermione no le creería._

_-ah, ¿qué pretendes con esto?- francamente ya no sabía que pensar, por momentos sentía… sentía como si no estuviera hablando con Draco Malfoy._

_-Nada, sólo no extrañarte… ¿tu no me extrañas?- Draco tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, podía imaginarse a la perfección a Hermione con el seño fruncido y pensando que responder… ¡qué divertido era todo esto!_

_-Si, me di cuenta ayer…- luego de estás palabras paso un rato, que nadie podría decir si fue corto o largo, pero que reflejaba claramente que el rubio miembro de la casa de la serpiente no esperaba esa respuesta… ¿quién se burlaba de quién ahora?- ¿te molestó lo que dije?- honestamente ella no sabía porque había respondido eso, simplemente su mano tomo vida por si misma y escribió la simple verdad…_

_-No- no sabía que contestar, ¿cómo seguir con un juego sin no caer en otro?- había prometido no usar máscaras, por el bien de su misión debía seguir ¿o no?- no lo esperaba, eso es todo…_

_-Yo tampoco… ¿podemos inventar un juego?_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Una pregunta cada uno, el que tenga miedo primero de responder pierde, ¿vale?_

_-Esta bien, pero debemos pensar un castigo._

_-Bueno, que lo escoja el ganador._

_-De acuerdo._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 14. El Juego**_

Cuando la oscuridad llega a Hogwards siempre muchas cosas suceden y a pesar del silencio reinante, de la paz que se vive en el momento si se observa con atención se podría dar cuenta que en dos de las habitaciones del colegio la luz sigue iluminando el lugar, tenuemente pero llamando la atención de cualquiera que se fijara con atención…. Las horas han pasado una conversación un tanto extraña se ha venido llevando a cabo, un juego, han dicho los involucrados… quizás sea así, quizás no…

-¿Cuándo naciste?- Hermione había sido la primera en preguntar, el juego comenzaba ahora.

-5 de junio de 1980. Mi turno- el rubio no pensaba hacer preguntas tan tontas como las de la leona.

-¿Sientes que debes actuar de manera más responsable que tus…-guardo silencio un minuto para buscar una palabra que no fuera un insulto- amigos, por ser un año mayor que ellos?- Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿cómo sabía Draco eso?

-Ehh, no…- no iba a dejar que tan fácil el blondo se diera cuenta que la había sorprendido- soy así porque es mi forma de ser, nada más…- ahora dime ¿qué es lo que más extrañas del colegio? Te dejo que me digas 3 cosas.

-Eso es fácil: las chicas, el quiddich y las discusiones contigo- la castaña puso cara de "eso no me agrado"- ¿Eres novia de Krum?- su intención era sofocar a la chica cada vez más.

-No, es un buen amigo- ¿Tu eres novio de Pansy?

-¡Cómo crees! Para ser novio de una chica tendría que ser que el mundo se esta acabando, además Parkinson me agobia- ¿porqué te gustan los elfos domésticos?

-Son lindos a su modo.- no se le ocurría una respuesta corta sobre ese tema- ¿Te vas a convertir en mortifago?

-Si, es mi destino…- no le agradaba hablar de ese tema pero no podía perder este juego porque él sabía exactamente que iba a ponerle de castigo a Granger.- ¿Sabes que a Weasley le gustas?

-Jajajajaja no digas tonterías, Ron y Harry son mis mejores amigos- ¿Haz estado en el salón de los gryffindor?

-Por supuesto, sobre todo en el de las niñas ¿Cuál es el mejor beso que haz recibido?

-¿Qué? Como crees que me vas a preguntar eso…- Hermione estaba verdaderamente sonrojada- no pienso responder eso.

-Si no lo haces pierdes el juego, Granger, ¿eso quieres?- Draco sonreía abiertamente, sabía que las preguntas de tipo personal serían la forma de ganarle a la castaña.

-Sólo me ha besado Krum… ¿Haz estado en contacto con el señor oscuro?

-Si. Me ha dado instrucciones, ¿haz hecho algo más que besar a Krum?- estaba seguro que esto si que no se lo iba a responder.

-Eso no te lo voy a decir aunque pierda este estúpido juego- escribió Hermione en mayúsculas.

-Bueno, ¿entones yo gano?

-Si…?cuál es mi castigo?

-Te lo diré mañana quiero pensarlo bien- no es que no lo supiera, simplemente era que quería darle un poco de suspenso a la cosa.

-Está bien…hasta mañana- acto seguido cerro el libro violentamente, estaba furiosa por haber perdido de esa manera, pero ahora no le quedaba más que esperar su castigo…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 15. El Castigo**_

Las horas habían pasado muy lentamente para la prefecta de la casa de Gryffindor, no había podido conciliar el sueño porque no podía imaginarse que castigo elegiría Malfoy para ella… en otras épocas no le hubiera costado imaginarlo pero tal y como estaban las cosas en la actualidad francamente no se atrevía siquiera a suponer algo.

Un poco lejos de allí, en una torre aparte Draco Malfoy dormía placidamente, desde que había sido asignado a esta nueva misión no había dormido tan bien como lo hacía en este momento.

Desde que había empezado este juego sabía que necesita estar frente a Granger para lograr algo más… ¿qué era exactamente lo que quería obtener? Eso ni él mismo lo sabía… pero necesitaba tenerla frente a él y esta era su oportunidad.

En el Gran Comedor había mucho ruido, los alumnos se preparaban para empezar su semana, empezarían en adivinación y aritmancia, respectivamente. Harry y Ron se despidieron de su amiga y se dirigieron cada uno por un camino diferente.

Sentada en la clase de aritmancia, Hermione saco su libro rojo y lo coloco sobre su regazo, esto había sido un acto reflejo. Ella por lo general nunca se distraería en una clase pero en este momento estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si era necesario…sin embargo, esto no sucedió. La clase termino y Draco no se había comunicado con ella…

En la clase de adivinación Draco no podía dejar de sonreír pensando en la cara que iba a poner Hermione cuando se enterara de su castigo, ¡por Merlín! Que quería verle la cara en ese momento… cuando la clase término se dirigió al Gran Comedor y tomo su lugar en la mesa de los leones.

-Las clases hoy se fueron muy rápidas- Ron estaba realmente feliz por este hecho- ¿no lo crees Peter?

-Ahm- francamente no le apetecía responderle a la comadreja pecosa pero no tenía más remedio-si, bastante- listo, solo tenía que decir lo necesario.

-Yo estoy ansioso porque empiece el entrenamiento de Quidicch- Harry comía aprisa- ¿no lo crees Ginny?

-Si- la aludida había estado tan callada a la mesa que ni parecía que estaba allí- pronto habrán audiciones para el equipo, ¿lo sabías Peter?- dijo en un volumen casi murmullo.

-Eh, no, no lo sabía Ginny, gracias por decírmelo, pero ahora no me interesa- Draco se preguntaba si esa chica se daría cuenta del significado de su respuesta.

Finalmente terminó la comida y los estudiantes de todas las casas empezaron a desaparecer del lugar. Harry y Ron salieron hacia el campo de Quiddich, Hermione salio rumbo a la sala de prefectos y Ginny se quedó un poco rezagado. Draco se había quedado sentado en el mismo sitio, distraído.

-Peter, realmente pienso que debes seguir con lo del Quiddich, podrías terminar siendo muy bueno- la pelirroja de pie frente a él, solamente miraba el piso.

-No tengo ganas, no me gusta volar- el chico a propósito la miraba fijamente.

-Ah, yo pensé que te gustaba- Ginny jugaba con sus manos mientras hablaba.

-Eso no era lo que me gustaba- finalmente Draco se puso de pie.

-Realmente lo lamento- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos vidriosos de la chica- realmente me agradas, lo del otro día fue un mal entendido, de verdad- la Gryffindor no podía seguir hablando.

- No te preocupes, no es tan importante- Draco salio del Gran comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro, sólo un poco más y Ginny estaría lista, de eso estaba seguro.

En la Sala de Prefectos Hermione estaba bastante molesta, por estar pensando en el rubio ausente no había anotado todo lo dicho en clase de aritmancia y eso la tenía de un muy mal humor, _"?quién se creía Malfoy para dejarla esperando tanto tiempo?". _ No había de otra tenía que esperar y hacer sus deberes mientras. Las tareas habían servido para que se olvidara un poco del príncipe de las serpientes, pero ahora que había terminado de nuevo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Tomo el libro rojo y lo abrió, tenía que admitir que ya no le daba tanta pena besarlo para abrirlo, al menos no como al principio. Lo miró detenidamente como suplicando que algo apareciera y sonrió abiertamente cuando este respondió a sus plegarias.

_- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?_

_-No para nada- no le iba a dar gusto de saber la verdad, eso nunca, hay que saber mantener el orgullo Gryffindor._

_-Ah, bueno entonces no te digo nada todavía- como le gustaba molestar a la castaña._

_-¿Qué?- tampoco te creas que puedes disponer de mi tiempo así como así, eso no lo voy a permitir Malfoy._

_-Está bien, no te molestes. La verdad es que desde que empezamos a jugar sabía cual sería el castigo si perdías._

_-¿Qué?- estaba atónita._

_-Sabes Hermione, para ser la chica más inteligente de la escuela tus preguntas son muy simples- esa había sido una bofetada directa al rostro- creo que realmente me extrañas y eso te está haciendo perder la práctica._

_-Si, claro Malfoy es que no tengo nadie más a quién insultar como a ti. ¿Me vas a decir o no?_

_-Ya, ya, esta bien. Te lo diré. Quiero que cenes conmigo. Ese es tu castigo._

_-…- Hermione se había quedado sin palabras- ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque quiero, es tu castigo, no se vale que hagas preguntas._

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-Eso lo decides tú, solo dime y yo estaré allí. El dónde es fácil: calle Watergate, 211, prime time. Es una casa que pertenece a mi familia pero no la usamos nunca._

_-¿!Estás loco?! No puedo ir a una casa de los Malfoy_

_-No pasa nada nadie la usa, además nadie esperará que estemos allí, de verdad que no te preocupes._

_-No lo haré, si quieres que nos veamos será dónde yo diga._

_-¿Y eso es?_

_-En el mundo muggle._

_-¿Qué?- eso no le gustaba para nada a Draco._

_-Allí nunca nadie nos vería, es eso o nada._

_-Está bien. Estaré esperando que me avises- no lo quedaba de otra que hacer lo que la castaña le pedía._

_-Bueno. Y dime ¿ya tienes tu misión?_

_-No, la verdad ya me estoy aburriendo de esperar._

_-¿Tienes la marca tenebrosa?_

_-Si, está en mi brazo izquierdo, por eso siempre llevo camisas de manga larga._

_-Ah- Hermione se estremecía de pensar en que hablaba con un mortífago._

_-¿Te molesta?_

_-No, eso es asunto tuyo. Yo tengo mi bando definido desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-Lo sé, pero pase lo que pase yo no te atacaría, eso es algo que no debes olvidar nunca._

_-Ya me tengo que dormir. Hasta luego._

_-Adiós. Estaré esperando el momento de nuestro encuentro._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 16. En el parque Muggle**_

Draco había llegado unos pocos minutos antes a la dirección que Hermione le había dado, la idea de estar en ese lugar lleno de muggles no le apetecía para nada, de hecho estaba empezando a sentirse mal. "No lo voy a lograr, tengo ganas de vomitar" se dijo a si mismo, el rubio, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor con asco. No entendía como era que él había ido a parar allí, la idea era molestar a Granger no estar incómodo él… esta situación no le parecía graciosa en absoluto y estaba pensando seriamente dejar todo de lado y marcharse de ese lugar…

Draco suspiró profundamente se acomodo la bufanda y se dispuso a marcharse, plenamente vencido. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo porque la imagen de Hermione lo detuvo en seco; la castaña estaba allí de pie frente a él, el rubio no sabia si era por el efecto de tener un tiempo sin verla pero le parecía que nunca la había visto más bonita… ella llevaba su cabello liso, "quizá uso una poción alisadora" pensó Draco mientras sonreía picaramente de lado, un vestido largo de color verde musgo, esto lo hizo sonreír un poco más y un chal para cubrirse del viento que hacía en el lugar.

Hermione le miraba fijamente, su rostro era una mezcla extraña de varias emociones: nerviosismo, desconfianza, curiosidad y algo que a Draco le pareció alegría… Allí de pie, la joven prefecta de Gryffindor permanecía en silencio, observando detenidamente al rubio, tenía ya un tiempo de no verlo y no era usual verlo sin el uniforme o sin la capa, él llevaba un pantalón negro y camisa de manga larga gris y una bufanda para el frío.

-No estaba segura de que vendrías, Malfoy- Hermione había sido la primera en hablar, su voz era firme y en el tono usual que solía utilizar cuando se dirigía al rubio.

-Siendo éste tu castigo sería ilógico que yo no estuviese acá- contesto con una sonrisa seductora la serpiente.

-Ajá, pues no creas que voy a dejar que me fastidies la noche- la castaña se había aproximado a él con la mirada dura y el ceño fruncido, su actitud era francamente retadora.

-Tu castigo es estar conmigo, Hermione- la voz de Draco había sido casi un murmullo pero con cierto toque de seducción, la joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo sin entender la razón.

-Tengo que admitir que haz sabido elegir muy bien mi tortura.

-¿Tortura? Granger, apenas estamos empezando. Pero dime ¿porqué este parque?- la cara de Draco demostraba que pese a la presencia de Hermione no le agradaba estar allí.

-Yo solía venir aquí cuando era niña. Siempre he tenido buenos recuerdos de este lugar. Además pensé que así tu también lamentarías un poco el haber ganado nuestro juego- ahora quién sonreía abiertamente era la leona.

-Ya veo… está bien puedo soportar estar cerca de toda esta…- pensó un poco que decir, la verdad no quería que la castaña se enfadara y se marchara tan rápido- a esta hora ya no hay nadie, así que supongo que está bien, pero la próxima vez será en la dirección que te di.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si alguien me encuentra allí?- Draco sonrió aun más y se acerco a la chica, lo suficientemente como para ponerla nerviosa pero sin caer en su propio juego que cada vez se estaba haciendo más peligroso.

-Vaya así que lo que te preocupa es que te encuentren en mi casa y no el que te vean conmigo o volverme a ver…- Hermione se sonrojo al caer en la cuenta de lo que el chico estaba queriendo insinuar.

-Ehhh- camino a una banca y tomo asiento allí- creo que todo depende de lo que pase ahora.

-¿Qué quieres que pase?- Draco se acercó y se sentó a su lado, suficientemente cerca como para disfrutarlo.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad: ¿por qué te marchaste? ¿Que pretendes?- el rostro de Hermione reflejaba angustia.

-Ya te lo he dicho- Draco acercó su rostro al de la chica para que ella pudiera ver sus ojos claramente.

-No es lo mismo, necesito oírlo de ti- Hermione observaba detenidamente los ojos de Draco: profundos y fríos, unos ojos que ella conocía desde hace mucho pero que se le hacían ahora tan diferentes, tan ajenos y a la vez tan conocidos y es que eran tantas las veces que habían estado cerca y sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que realmente los veía.

-El señor oscuro me dio una misión que debo cumplir y para ello debía abandonar el colegio, aún no me ha dicho exactamente que debo hacer, sólo esperar y luego actuar, fue de un momento a otro y por eso me fui tan de repente- había hablado rápido y con el corazón, pero a la vez tratando de no decir más de la cuenta, por algún motivo quería tranquilizarla.

-Bueno digamos que te creo todo lo que dices- dijo Hermano con un poco de énfasis en el "todo"- ¿porqué esa insistencia en hablar conmigo?

-Ya te lo he dicho, ¡por Melín Granger! Vas a seguir preguntándome lo mismo, esa no es la idea de que estemos acá- contestó Draco con unos fuertes movimientos de manos.

-¿No? Supongo que tienes algo en mente, entonces- esto lo dijo la chica con un poco de duda en la voz, estaba algo asustada de lo que se le pudiera ocurrir al chico.

-Si, pero no por ahora, creo que no es tiempo y que lo mejor es solo que hablemos- la leona abrió la boca para replicar, pero Draco no la dejo continuar- de cosas nuevas- dijo con énfasis- y que te convenzas de que podemos ser algo así como amigos.

-¿Algo así?- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, bueno es que ser amigos es algo mucho más amplío que solo hablar y seamos honestos Hermione- la chica sintió otro escalofrío- por más que tu y yo dejemos de discutir e insultarnos y demás nunca seremos del todo amigos porque tu tienes tu lado y yo el mío.

-Osea que igual nos atacaras- de un salto la castaña se había puesto de pie.

-Al cara rajada y a la comadreja si, a ti no.

-Pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar.

-No intentes convencerme de lo contrario, eso sería como que yo te pidiera que no lastimarás a Bellatrix…- Hermione puso cara de enfado al admitir que Draco tenía un punto a su favor.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-En casa… no le digas a nadie porque en el colegio se dijo que iba a estar fuera…- la verdad era que no quería que se dieran cuenta en su casa de nada.

-Bueno… ¿qué esperas de está… reunión?- la duda la había atacado por un momento al pensar en que esto visto desde fuera podría parecer una reunión de novios o algo así…

-Bueno, quiero que comamos, ¿no? Si te acuerdas que dije que tu castigo era cenar conmigo…- Draco la miro atentamente, estaba disfrutando de las muchas y variadas caras que Hermione ponía con sus palabras y aún no lograba decidir cual le gustaba más.

-Lo sé, pero- trato de replicar pero no pudo.

-Pero nada, ¡tengo hambre!- el rubio se había puesto de pie y Hermione no pudo evitar reír y eso provoco que Draco al fin eligiera cuál era la cara de Hermione que más le gustaba: era esa, un rostro con una hermosa sonrisa- ¿de qué te ríes?

-Pareces un niño chiquito y eso me hizo gracia- dijo tranquilamente la castaña- ¿dónde quieres comer?

-En este mundo… no tengo idea- lo pensó un poco- un lugar dónde no haya muchos…personas.

-Vale, sígueme- Hermione había notado el esfuerzo que hacía el chico por no insultar a los de su especie y eso la hacía sentir de algún modo ¿alegre?, aunque no olvidaba la razón por la que estaba allí, no, si Draco pensaba que este juego lo iba a ganar él estaba muy equivocado.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron juntos y en silencio. Draco observaba a la castaña que se encontraba en su elemento sin duda, Hermione por su parte notaba como el rubio trataba de no rozar a las personas y de caminar lo más cerca de ella posible… un momento después Hermione empezó a hablar:

-Escucha, Malfoy, hay reglas que aquí tienes que seguir.

-¿Qué reglas?

-Para empezar me parece muy bien que te hayas puesto esa ropa.

-Granger si quieres decirme que te gusta como me veo, no tienes que esforzarte, sé que siempre me veo bien- dijo con su natural arrogancia y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, un poco.

-Si, claro Draco, no cabe duda que eso es lo que me moría por decirte. Me refiero a que me parece bien que no hayas traído capa ni nada que pueda parecer raro en este lugar. Además no me interrumpas es importante que escuches.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para regañarme, Granger?- Draco se había quedado estático en ese momento.

-La persona que te trajo aquí y que no va a cenar contigo al menos que escuches- el tono de la chica era decidido, no sabía porque pero le estaba resultando realmente fácil tratar con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué reglas?- dijo dejando de lado su orgullo por un momento.

-Para cruzar una calle debes usar esas líneas blancas que están allí y cuando esa luz este en rojo, ¿entiendes?- no dejo que el chico respondiera y continúo- acá el dinero que se usa es diferente así que no sirve el tuyo- Draco siguió escuchando- y por último cuando no sepas que es algo me preguntas discretamente.

-¿Ya terminaste? Mira Granger no me gusta perder mi tiempo así que no hagas esas aclaraciones tontas, lo de la calla, bueno admito que eso no lo sabía pero es simplemente por que es una estupidez, como muchas las de este mundo, lo del dinero ya lo sé, así que cambie monedas en Gringotts, no voy a dejar que pagues- él observó la cara de Hermione en ese momento- porque con lo poco que tienes seguro que me haces comer cosas que no van con mi estilo, y en tercer lugar ya sé que habrán cosas inútiles que no sé y que tendré que preguntarte, no soy un niño, ¿sabías?

-¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta… vamos

Ambos entraron a un restaurante elegante pero no tanto y tomaron asiento en un lugar apartado para convencer a Draco. El rubio observaba todo el lugar analizándolo detenidamente. Hermione sólo lo observaba.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 17. Una cena peculiar**_

Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que el lugar "pasable", tomó el menú de la mesa para verlo y esto le indico a Hermione que el sitio había pasado la prueba del chico, así que se quitó el chal y tomo el menú de la mesa y pensó que comería, la verdad era que ella también tenía hambre porque se había saltado el almuerzo pensando como hacer para escaparse de Hogwarts. ..

_Flashback_

_Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del colegio con una clara preocupación en el rostro… por culpa de su impaciencia le había escrito a Draco que le vería esa misma noche en el parque muggle cercano a su casa, pero se había olvidado del pequeño detalle de que no podía salir del colegio y ahora no sabía como iba a lograr reunirse con el chico. Aún cabía la posibilidad de que no llegara a la cita pero esa idea la había descartado varias veces en el transcurso del día debido a múltiples y variados motivos: uno porque no iba con ella prometer algo y luego no cumplir, dos porque eso haría ganar a Draco este juego, tres quería sacarle a Draco toda la información posible porque de una u otra manera quería saber exactamente cuál era la misión que él tenía y finalmente y está era la razón que más le costaba admitir… porque simplemente quería verlo, quería comprobar por si misma que todo este tiempo había estado hablando con Draco Malfoy y que los obsequios que había recibido verdaderamente provenían de él…no, definitivamente tenía que ir, ¿pero cómo?_

_Llegó sin darse cuenta a la Sala Común de su casa y ahí fue recibida por Ginny que había notado lo rara que estaba su amiga. No le dio tiempo a esconderse, se sintió mal por querer huir de su amiga pero es que la verdad necesitaba toda su concentración en planear un escape provechoso. Tomo asiento en uno de los sofás del lugar junto a la menor de los Weasley._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- la pelirroja observaba a su amiga detenidamente- llevas todo el día rara, por no decir los días anteriores._

_-¿Si?- no podía creer que hubiera sido tan notoria- no me pasa nada Ginny es sólo que tengo la cabeza en otro lugar- en un parque exactamente, pensó la castaña._

_-¿Y eso? No son los estudios- la chica iba a replicar pero no tuvo tiempo- es normal que te preocupes por los estudios, por eso tus amigos ya sabemos distinguir cuando tu preocupación proviene de otra cosa, confía en mi Herms ¿qué te pasa?_

_-Es que…- la voz de Ginny había sido tan comprensiva que por un momento pensó en contarle todo, pero era tan difícil- necesito romper una regla del colegio y no sé como hacerlo._

_-¿Qué? Dime por quién lo haces y prometo ayudarte- Ginny relucía de felicidad, reacción que Hermione no esperaba- hay Herms no te preocupes todos rompemos las reglas alguna vez y por eso mismo quiero saber tu por quién los haces, debe ser alguien sumamente especial- no sabes cuanto pensó la Gryffindor- ¿qué regla? ¿Cómo te ayudo?_

_-Gracias Ginny pero la verdad es que ni yo misma sé como hacerlo. Necesito salir del colegio por la noche…- no menciono con quién se reuniría porque no estaba lista para enfrentar las preguntas de todos y tampoco tenía muchas respuestas que digamos…_

_-Oh, eso esta complicado… se darían cuenta de que no estas haciendo la ronda de los prefectos… al menos que puedas estar en dos lugares a la vez no lo creo posible._

_-Ginny, ¡eres una genio!- Hermione sonrío abiertamente y salio del lugar sin decir más- vale, espero que te vaya bien y luego me cuentas que paso, grito la Weasley al mirar alejarse del lugar a su amiga._

_Al menos ahora sabía como lograrlo, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Corrió a su habitación en la Torre que tenía por ser premio anual, busco en un baúl y allí lo encontró, lo había tenido allí desde el tercer año cuando lo había utilizado mucho y lo había olvidado por completo. El pequeño reloj circular brillaba en la mano de la castaña, ahora que tenía su "giratiempo" podría estar en dos lugares a la vez y no causar sospechas… cierto que le había prometido a la profesora Mac Gonogall no usarlo más… pero esta era una situación especial ¿no?_

_Fin del flashbacks_

Draco había estado observando a la castaña que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, le mordía la curiosidad saber que pensaba, no era en otra persona porque eso es algo simplemente que se pudiese pensar estando en su maravillosa compañía, así que eso no le preocupaba, pero aún así sentía curiosidad.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir?- la voz de Draco sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

-Si y ¿tu?- Draco asintió y ambos ordenaron.

La comida estaba transcurriendo muy en silencio. Draco finalmente decidió romperlo.

-¿Te gustaron las rosas?-Hermione dio un pequeño saltito, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Ehm, si las flores siempre son bellas- una respuesta conveniente, la castaña se felicito a si misma. Draco la observo mientras pensaba, "así que vas a negar que ocupo todo tu tiempo".

-¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?- sus preguntas iban a ser con toda la intención de molestar a la chica, está vez se iba a divertir y a "probar el terreno".

-¿Para qué?, esto es simplemente porque ganaste un tonto juego- la prefecta estaba seria.

-Ah, ¿cuándo volvemos a jugar?- la sonrisa le delataba cuánto estaba disfrutando esto.

-¡Sé más serio, Draco!

-Eso es aburrido, además estoy preguntando las cosas seriamente.

En el lugar empezó a sonar una música lenta y algunas personas se levantaron a bailar, todas parejas por el modo de acercarse, una idea vino a la mente del joven heredero Malfoy.

-Dime Granger en tu mundo ¿enseñan a abailar?

-¡Por supuesto!- indignada Hermione había contestado en defensa de su mundo sin caer en cuenta de las intenciones del chico.

-Ah, pensé que eso demasiado para tu mundo.

-Pues te equivocas, el baile es tan importante aquí como en… tu mundo- dijo para evitar que alguien la fuese a escuchar mencionando al mundo mágico.

-Bueno, veamos si es verdad- Draco se puso de pie frente a Hermione y le tendió la mano- la chica lo observaba atónita, cómo no se había dado cuenta- Granger no me voy a quedar toda la noche esperando- dijo mientras sonreía triunfal.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro del lugar, este estaba con poca luz, apto para que las parejas bailaran a gusto. La música lenta hacía que todos se relajaran, menos la castaña que no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba. Ambos bailaban a un ritmo lento, él la miraba detenidamente mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura de la chica y ella optaba por mirar hacia otro lado mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

Draco era más alto que Hermione así que para hablarle se acercaba mucho a su oído, "no lo haces mal, Hermione" dijo lentamente y colocando un toque de sensualidad a cada una de sus palabras. Ella no respondió nada, sólo dejo que el cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de la música y del paso que su compañero de baile le imponía, unos minutos o segundos después coloco su cabeza en el pecho de él que la había recibido sin la menor protesta.

Así de cerca era fácil captar el aroma del otro. Ella olía a flores y Draco grabo en su memoria ese aroma que de ahora en más sería su favorito, lo supiera él o no. Ella noto que él desprendía un aroma a menta, un aroma fresco que le agrado y que no olvidaría nunca.

Después de haber pasado dos canciones bailando, seguían en el mismo lugar, eran los únicos en la pista y eso no parecía incomodar a ninguno de los dos que por un momento se habían olvidado de todo: se habían olvidado de sus casas, de que eran una leona y una serpiente, que eran enemigos naturales, que eran un sangre pura y una hija de muggles, que eran simplemente enemigos… y ahora sólo eran Draco y Hermione.

El ritmo lento de su cuerpo fue obstruido por un movimiento de la chica que tenía en brazos. Draco no se detuvo, sólo se acerco a su oído y le pregunto en un susurro que congelo a la castaña

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, esto, todo… ¿podemos simplemente estar en silencio?

No hubo respuesta, sólo sintió como la presión en su cuerpo aumento… "lo que quieras" dijo él al aire, pero que llego a oídos de la castaña y está volvió a sonreír.

Tiempo después cerraban el lugar, era hora de marcharse definitivamente. En silencio se dirigieron de regreso al parque en el que se habían encontrado.

-Es hora de irme- él la detuvo con su mano, el tacto le resultaba placentero y extraño.

-¿Cuándo jugamos de nuevo?- él era el tipo de hombre que no olvidaba las cosas tan fácilmente.

-No tienes idea de lo que me ha costado llegar aquí.

-Sé que estás rompiendo las reglas- la castaña se ruborizó de que él lo notara- dime si es posible que yo te vea en el colegio.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso no importa yo estaré allí si me dices que si, recuerda que soy experto en entrar y salir del lugar- Hermione apartó esa idea de la cabeza porque eso incluía recordar que él siempre salía a beber con sus amigos y a pasar en el cuarto de las chicas de cualquier casa.

-Lo pensaré.

-No me hagas esperar mucho eso no me gusta- dijo en su tono orgulloso de nuevo. Lo que no paso desapercibido para la castaña.

-¿Y? eso me debe importar ¿porqué?

-Porque eres mía, Hermione. Así lo decidí hace tiempo así que no lo olvides.

Después de decir esas palabras desapareció del lugar dejando a Hermione confundida y molesta. Ella se marcho rápido para regresar al colegio y pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 18. Decisiones…**_

Las clases ya estaban apunto de dar inicio, era el momento de volver a la realidad. Después de una larga noche era hora de regresar a los deberes. La primera clase del día era transformaciones con los slyterin.

Al llegar a la clase la puerta estaba cerrada, los alumnos amotinados estaban esperando saber qué sucedía. Hermione se acercó a Harry y Ron que le hicieron señas de no tener idea de lo que pasaba.

Cuando Mac Gonogall abrió la puerta impidió el paso de los alumnos.

-Jóvenes, el director ha tomado una decisión importante que todos los profesores tenemos que atender- observó cuidadosamente todos los rostros- como ha habido muchos "accidentes" entre las casas se ha decidido tratar de que hayan lazos más fuertes entre ustedes, debido a ello una vez a la semana un alumno de slyterin se sentara con uno de Gryffindor hasta que todos hayan compartido asiento al final del curso- los murmullos empezaron a recorrer todo el pasillo- está semana les toca a los señores Weasley y Parkinson, estarán en la primera fila, pueden pasar.

Después de decir esto, dejo entrar a los chicos para empezar la clase. Ron veía de manera suplicante a sus amigos pero estos nada podían hacer, esta semana estaría en las clases con Pansy siempre, no es que le molestará del todo, pues ya se había "acercado" a ella, el problema era que eso lo obligaba a responder pronto una pregunta que tenía pendiente con la serpiente…

_**Flashback**_

_Unos días antes de la salida de curso a Hogsmeade cuando andaba en un pasillo un tanto desierto del colegio, Ron escuchó un "pss", repetidas veces al voltearse a mirar se encontró con una hermosa morena que lo estaba llamando mientras movía su mano de una forma un tanto hipnótica._

_- Ron- fue lo único que la morena dijo._

_-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- contestó el chico Weasley un tanto altanero al tener que dirigirse a una serpiente._

_- No deberías ser tan grosero, Ron, yo estoy siendo amable- dijo Pansy en un tono bastante… llamativo._

_-¿Quieres algo en particular?- Ron no quería que lo vieran hablando con la serpiente, estaba impaciente por ver a sus amigos._

_-Si, pero con lo gruñón que estas no te lo voy a decir, yo sólo quería que lleváramos las cosas en paz- dijo acercándose un poco al chico, pero no demasiado cerca para no asustarlo. _

_-¿Y eso como porqué?_

_-Porque quiero, Ron, verás- dijo acercándose un poco más- el otro día me desperté en la noche- dijo mientras recordaba como Draco había ido a buscarla a su habitación- y pensé que ya casi salimos del colegio y pues aún hay cosas que no he experimentado por mi misma- dijo mientras muchas ideas de cómo le iba a cobrar al rubio este favor venían a su mente._

_-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo eso, Pansy?_

_-Bueno, Ron, verás una de las cosas que no he probado- la chica puso una cara muy sensual al decir está última palabra- es lo que se siente estar- dijo acercando su mano al pecho de Ron que estaba de piedra- sin discutir con un chico de la casa del león- dijo para alejarse del chico y observar por la ventana, acto que desoriento a un ya de por si perdido Ron._

_-¿Y me haz elegido a mi?- dijo Ron apenas pudiendo contener el aliento._

_-Bueno eso pensaba, me dije a mi misma- Pansy hacía uso de su tono más sensual y tierno mientras hablaba mirando la ventana- piensa con quién puedes intentar llevarte bien de la casa de los leones y pues me llego a la mente tu imagen y me dije Pansy el chico Weasley no tiene porque desagradarte y tal vez puedas llevarte bien con él, si él lo desea claro- se volteo a mirar a Ron que seguía en la misma posición- ¿lo deseas Ron?_

_Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del pelirrojo menos la respuesta a la pregunta que la chica le había formulado. Finalmente decidió moverse cuando vio que la morena se iba a alejar del lugar._

_-Espera, yo… no esperaba esto- el chico trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ser coherente pero francamente le estaba costando trabajo, nunca había estado cerca de una chica como esa._

_-Pensé que estabas incomodo con mi presencia- Pansy hacía uso de sus recursos para lograr atrapar a Ron porque su blondo príncipe la recompensaría sin duda._

_-Creo que tienes razón, tu estas siendo amable y yo debo comportarme igual y creo que está bien que tratemos de llevarnos mejor…_

_-¡Oh, Ron! Eso es genial- dijo mientras se acercaba a Ron y le daba un beso suave en la mejilla, lo que tomo desprevenido al chico- ahora debo irme porque tengo clase pero hablamos luego, ¿Si?_

_-Si- fue todo lo que pudo articular una estatua de Ron que se encontraba en el lugar…._

_Unos minutos después Ron se reunió con sus amigos sin dejar de observar a la mesa de las serpientes tratando de entender que era todo eso. Observó con detalle, quizás como jamás lo había hecho… notó que Pansy era muy elegante en sus movimientos, después de todo es de clase alta, pensó el pelirrojo varias veces, ella hablaba con sus compañeros alegremente._

_-¡Ey! Ron, regresa a la tierra._

_-¿Ah? Harry, perdón, ¿qué decías?_

_-Estas en otro planeta amigo, ¿Qué te sucede?_

_-Nada estaba pensando en algo._

_-Bueno vamos tenemos clase._

_En clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas no se concentró por que seguía mirando cada vez que podía a la morena prefecta de slyterin y al fin cuando la clase termino se quedó algo rezagado recogiendo sus cosas, ¡demonios ni cuenta se había dado que la clase había acabado!_

_-Toma- una mano le entrega su libro._

_-Gracias- Pansy estaba frente a él, con una mirada extraña… maravillosa, pero extraña._

_-Oye Ron, quiero que sepas que no me molesta si me ven hablando contigo, ahora que Draco no está no hay problema pero no sé tu._

_-Ah, bueno…- la verdad era que él no había pensado en aquello…_

_-Está bien podemos hablar como ahora cuando nadie nos ve… y en las rondas de prefectos, después de todo ahora las hago sola._

_-Vale- ambos iban caminando juntos y hablando como si fueran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. _

_Así llegaron cerca de la entrada, algunos alumnos iban camino al Gran Comedor, entre ellos Peter, el nuevo estudiante de Gryffindor al cual Pansy guiño el ojo de forma muy discreta pero confirmando que su misión se cumpliría a la perfección._

_-Bueno Ron seguimos hablando más tarde. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla se fue._

_Por la noche se habían visto durante su ronda. Ron insistía en hablar sobre cosas que a Pansy le parecían "aburridas" como el Quiddich y sus jugadores pero ella se concentró en escucharlo "atentamente", su premio bien valdría la pena. _

_-Ron ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Pansy se acercó al joven Gryffindor._

_-¿Qué cosa?- Ron observaba el movimiento de la mano de la morena que se encontraba sobre su pecho y jugaba con su corbata._

_-¿Estás con Lavander?_

_-¡No claro que no! Ella se enfado conmigo en determinado momento y no me intereso arreglar las cosas porque me estaba asfixiando._

_-Ahh, que bien y ¿con Granger?- Pansy ahora tenía una mano acariciando el rostro ya muy rojo de Ron._

_-Hermione. .es… mi… amiga- mucho trabajo le había costado al muchacho articular está pobre frase, la mano de la morena que acariciaba su cabello lo desconcentraba._

_-Si solo son amigos, eso quiere decir ¿qué estás solo?- Pansy se acercó mucho al rostro de Ron, sabía que podía besarlo si ella quisiera pero la verdad le resultaba muy divertido ver lo tenso que estaba el Gryffindor. _

_-Bueno porque yo ahora también lo estoy… y bueno pensé que si tu quieres podemos intentar que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros… ¿quieres Ronnie?- Pansy había colocado su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron, y había dicho estás palabras en el tono más incitador que conocía, el mismo que usaba con Draco cuando quería molestarlo._

_Ron permaneció en silencio un momento que se le hizo eterno, no sabía que contestar, una parte de su cabeza, la parte alta le decía que ella solo quería molestarle porque es una serpiente y en ellas no se puede confiar, pero otra parte de su cerebro, la parte baja y menos racional le decía que debía darle una oportunidad a la morena, dejarse llevar y solamente sentir al máximo lo que ya de por si había empezado a emerger en su interior. _

_-No confías en mi ¿verdad Ronnie?- Pansy lo miraba con ojitos de corderito apunto de ser degollado.- no te culpo, quisiera saber como hacer para que me creas pero lo único que se me ocurre es que pasemos tiempo juntos y eso no parece agradarte._

_-Bueno, Pansy es que… es difícil olvidar todos estos años de cosas y- Pansy coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Ron para no dejarlo hablar, no le convenía que el chico empezará a recordar con era ella en realidad._

_-No te parece mejor empezar de cero, ¿una oportunidad?- acto seguido le dio un beso, de improviso, suave al principio y más profundo después, pero que en definitiva hizo que Ron no pudiera negarse a nada- te dejo un tiempo para que lo pienses._

_Pansy se alejo del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que el chico ya no se negaría a nada y esperando la próxima vez en que se vieran para obtener su respuesta…_

_Finalmente llegó la ansiada visita a Hogsmeade, Ron se alejo de sus amigos alegando que tenía unas cosas que hacer. Se reunió con una morena de hermoso cabello negro que lo esperaba "ansiosamente"._

_Pasaron toda la tarde juntos hablando de todo lo que se les ocurría, evitando el tema que realmente los tenía allí. Al finalizar el día, la respuesta no había llegado, Pansy estaba realmente harta, no estaba en su naturaleza esperar, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería cuando lo deseaba, sin esperas y francamente ya se estaba hartando de este "chico tonto". Suspiró y tomo aliento, no podía dejar las cosas así o Draco se molestaría con ella y eso no era capaz de soportarlo. _

_-Ronnie, haz estado muy tenso, no te preocupes te daré más tiempo, en la próxima clase que nos veamos me darás la respuesta de si quieres estar conmigo o no, ¿vale?- para recordarle lo que estaba decidiendo le dio un nuevo beso, pero este fue diferente al anterior, este fue profundo, demostrando con él todo lo que vendría después si aceptaba. Luego, como de costumbre se alejo del lugar._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ahora se encontraba en la clase de transformaciones, sentado junto a su nueva compañera de clase, tratando de no observarla.

"Jóvenes tomen sus varitas y procedan a realizar el encantamiento que he explicado, trabajen en parejas". La voz de la profesora había resonado en su cabeza, sin pensarlo preguntó a su compañera:

-Pansy ¿de qué encantamiento habla?- luego cayo en cuenta de que le había hablado y ahora si tenía que responder a su pregunta pendiente.

-Es fácil, acá está- paso el libro al lado de Ron para que este lo viera- una sonrisa en su rostro que a Ron le pareció encantadora- dime Ronnie ¿qué haz decidido?

-Bue…- no podía permitir una negativa, la astuta serpiente coloco una mano sobre la pierna de Ron mientras la acariciaba, al mismo tiempo que el joven Weasley se ponía del mismo tono que su cabello- si, Pansy, estoy de acuerdo en que lo intentemos- pudo articular al fin, dejando que sus hormonas le ganaran a su parte racional.

Después de esto, la clase terminó normalmente y Ron se alejo del lugar junto a sus amigos, no sin antes prometer a Pansy que la vería en la ronda de los prefectos. Ahora sólo le quedaba a la morena darle la noticia a su blondo príncipe.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 19. Tu misión es…**_

Las clases habían terminado en el Gran Comedor había un enorme murmullo, la algarabía propia del comienzo de un pequeño descanso. En la mesa de los leones Hermione daba un prolongado discurso de la importancia de la planificación y de sus repercusiones en las próximas clases. Draco la observaba detenidamente, no tenía porque ocultar que le prestaba atención ahora que era uno de ellos… se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en eso.

Una lechuza negra entró de improviso al sitio y deposito una carta frente al nuevo integrante de la casa dorada. Draco lo tomo rápidamente y lo guardo en su bolsillo, no podía ser nada bueno…

Después del rico almuerzo, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba poblada de gente: algunos estudiaban, otro jugaban ajedrez mágico y otros simplemente platicaban.

Peter se dirigió a su habitación, saco la carta y la abrió. Detenidamente empezó a leerla:

"_¿Cómo vas en tu nueva casa? Serás recompensando por tener que aguantar estar al lado de esa gente, serás recompensado de gran manera. Tus instrucciones ya han sido dadas, nuestro contacto te entregará el detalle de las mismas. Lucios"_

Su misión ya había sido concretada…al fin se enteraría de exactamente que debía hacer; se le helo la sangre al pensar que se trataría de algo relacionado con la menor de los Weasley y que ellos no estaban unidos como para lograr algo, "el señor tenebroso no tiene idea de lo que son las chicas y cuanto tiempo consumen", pensó Draco en silencio.

Suspiró fuertemente mientras salía de su habitación, era hora de buscar a su "contacto" seguramente se trataría de alguien de la casa de las serpientes, de eso no cabía duda, a lo mejor era Pansy o alguno de ellos.

Distraídamente pensaba en todo lo que había estado haciendo estos últimos días y en como su visión de las cosas habían sido algo alteradas por conocer a los leones más de cerca. Un gran dolor se apodero de su cabeza al caer en seco y ruidosamente al suelo.

-¿No me digas qué ahora caminas sin ver por dónde andas?- Draco alzo su cabeza mientras vía detenidamente a su interlocutor.

-No me di cuenta, profesor- tenía que mantener la calma y no delatarse.

-No importa, te estaba buscando, sígueme- ordeno pasando de lado sin decir más palabra.

-¿Adónde? ¿Porqué?- caminaban aprisa por los pasillos del Colegio.

El despacho del profesor Snape estaba exactamente igual que siempre, sombrío, frío, grasoso… Severus entró por delante con su capa ondeando, tomó asiento en la silla de su escritorio y le indicó con la mano que se sentara frente a él.

-Debo decir que tenía mis dudas respecto a que fueras capaz de realizar está misión, Draco- cada una de las palabras habían salido de los labios fríos del profesor en su susurro, como evitando que alguien más pudiese escucharlos.

-Yo- no estaba seguro de que contestar y ¿si era una trampa?

-No es necesario que sigas fingiendo, yo estoy enterado de todo. ¿No pensarás que una misión tan importante como la que se te ha ordenado iba a serte confiada sin el respaldo necesario?

-Bueno- aún no entendía como ese hombre era su "contacto" si lo había hecho pasar unos días horribles en sus clases.

-Si no quieres hablar, esta bien. Es tu decisión. Por ahora yo debo darte esto- extendiendo su mano, Snape le entregó un sobre sellado al chico frente a él- son las instrucciones de está primera parte de tu misión. Cualquier cosa que necesites recuerda hablarlas conmigo, yo se lo comunicaré directamente al señor tenebroso.

Silenciosamente salió de aquel lugar, no se había atrevido a formular las mil y una preguntas que en su cerebro se habían arremolinado y menos aún se atrevía a abrir el sobre que tenía en sus manos… "la primera parte de tu misión" había dicho Snape, eso quería decir que esta sería su verdadera prueba. Se recostó a una pared, el frío del mármol le recorrió la espalda pero esto no le incomodo, tenía demasiado en su cabeza como para sentir algo; no cabía la posibilidad del fracaso, eso significaría la muerte de su familia y la tortura para él…

Resignado a de una vez por todas ver que sería su futuro, se armo de "valor" y abrió el sobre que traía una serpiente dibujada en el dorso, un pergamino con una fina y extraña letra contenían las instrucciones de su misión:

"_Nuestra intención es recolectar 4 objetos que nos llevarán a formar uno sólo con el cual podremos devolver toda la gloria del pasado… si, así es, con este objeto recuperaré toda mi energía en un solo momento y tendré además el conocimiento que poseo en la actualidad._

_El primer objeto que debes hallar es el que representa el alma de la hermana, es por ello que te indiqué anteriormente que debías acercarte a la menor de los Weasley, en su interior yac el objeto que necesitamos…_

_Estos objetos tienen una característica especial: sólo los obtiene aquel a quién voluntariamente se le entregan, de allí la importancia de que te ganes su confianza… el __**sisi ed amla **__es lo primero que necesito, encuéntralo y habrás superado está prueba y obtendrás con ello algo de mi confianza"._

Después de terminar de leer la carta, está se hizo polvo, pero en la mente de Draco quedó grabado lo que necesitaba encontrar… aún tenía un problema que resolver ¿cómo se supone que se obtiene un objeto que está en el interior del alma de alguien? Suspiró fuertemente mientras se frotaba la cien derecha tratando de aclarar todas las cosas que venían a su cabeza.

A paso lento pero decidido se dirigió a la biblioteca, no es que fuera su lugar favorito pero sn duda allí podría encontrar una pista, o al menos eso esperaba. Busco durante horas y no encontró nada que se refiriera al "sisi ed amla", ya estaba harto de estar allí cuando un libro llamó su atención y empezó a leerlo:

"_El alma es la parte inmaterial del ser humano que es capaz de sentir y pensar y que, con el cuerpo o parte material, constituye la esencia humana; según algunas religiones también es inmortal. Esta parte de la persona, separada del cuerpo tras la muerte, según algunas religiones, puede convertirse en un alma en pena o espíritu o alma de una persona muerta que está en el purgatorio sufriendo para purificarse e ir al cielo, o que anda errante por el mundo de los vivos sin poder ir al cielo. _

_El alma suele ser tan poderosa que es perfectamente posible utilizarla para "guardar" algo en su interior, sin embargo este acto que es perfectamente realizable por la propia persona o por un antepasado que haya completado el ritual, puede no ser conciente de la forma de "liberar" el objeto ya sea por decisión propia o impuesta. _

_Los objetos de este tipo sólo pueden ser obtenidos por la propia voluntad de las personas que los poseen, con la complicación de que para ello se debe recitar el mismo conjuro que se uso para iniciar el hechizo"._

Sentado en el alféizar de su ventana, Draco pensaba en lo que había leído pocas horas antes… tenía clara su misión pero ¿cómo iba a obtener el hechizo inicial? Finalmente, decidió que era mejor intentar dormir y tratar de hacer algo al día siguiente.

En sus sueños veía a Ginny y recordaba las palabras del señor oscuro "debes obtener el objeto que representa el alma de la hermana". Ella sonreía a su lado, le tomaba de la mano, y actuaba sumamente contenta. No cabía duda que la parte de "acercarse" a ella había sido un éxito, pero lo demás…

Despertó todo cubierto de sudor, con un fuerte dolor en la espalda y en la cabeza y un gran pesar en su corazón por pensar en las consecuencias de su fracaso. Se sacudió el cabello, para tratar de alejar estos pensamientos de su mente y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha que le refrescará el cuerpo y el espíritu.

Draco Malfoy estaba listo para lo que se viniera….


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 20. La habitación de los menesteres**_

Un nuevo día de clases daba inicio, todo estaba listo para comenzar: las clases, los nuevos conocimientos y la puesta en marcha de un plan para llevar a cabo su misión. Vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor, Draco salió de su habitación y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, está vez no iba a perder el tiempo, durante la noche debido a su malestar no había podido dormir mucho ni muy bien, pero eso le había dado la oportunidad de pensar en lo que debía hacer y así lo haría.

Paso de largo a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos y que lo saludaban con la mano, con movimientos de cabeza o con una sonrisa. Llegó a la mensa de los leones, está vez ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar a las serpientes. Tomó asiento junto al lado de Hermione, "manos a la obra" pensó.

Harry platicaba alegremente del próximo partido de Quiddich que se llevaría a cabo el viernes y de todas las técnicas nuevas que habían pensado, Draco lo escuchaba con asco pero tomo nota de lo más elemental para comunicarlo de la forma debida al equipo contrario, el que no se viera como tal no quería que hubiera dejado de ser una serpiente.

Ron por su parte solamente hablaba de que para ese partido se "luciría" y que con eso impresionaría a su chica, nadie sabía bien a quién se refería y nadie se atrevió a preguntar, pero Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de lado y mirar por primera vez en la mañana hacia la mensa de Slyterin para ver a Pansy platicando con otra chica de la casa.

Hermione fingía por su parte que escuchaba con atención, pero al cabo de los años y con la práctica adquirida ya había aprendido que partes de estas conversaciones escuchar y cuáles no.

-Hermione, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Peter se acercó a la castaña un poco.

-Si, ¿dime? Peter- la chica estaba feliz de al fin poder dejar de "prestar" atención a sus amigos.

-Me preguntaba si tu sabes algo sobre hechizos originales- trataba de hablar rápido para no dar oportunidad de que la chica pensará demasiado sobre este asunto.

-umm recuerdo que alguna vez leí algo, en varios libros, como por ejemplo- Hermione tenía una cara de concentración que a Draco le causo gracia.

-Yo ya leí varios, el de Cornelius Agrippa, que es el que me pareció más hablaba sobre el tema, pero aún así no me queda todo claro- Hermione tenía una cara de felicidad difícil de describir.

-Ese es un autor complicado, pero en hora buena que lo hayas leído y tienes razón, el asunto no queda del todo claro, yo pienso que eso de debe a que para obtener un hechizo original se necesitan otro tipo de habilidades que si no las posees debes suplir de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- genial estaba obteniendo lo que necesitaba sin necesidad de pasar horas en la biblioteca.

-Por ejemplo la habilidad de leer la mente de la persona, porqué se supone que el hechizo original está en alguna parte de su memoria, conciente o no y si no tienes esta habilidad debes al menos tener una posición para poner en trance a la persona y obtener este conocimiento o algo así.

-Entiendo, pero aún así, digamos que sabemos quién es la persona que conoce el hechizo original ¿cómo empezar?

-Bueno… para ello debes saber que es lo que necesitas encontrar, osea que objeto quieres traer de vuelta usar ese conocimiento para ir palabra por palabra formando el conjuro y allí es dónde necesitas dos cosas una saber lo que piensa la persona y dos saber que conoce esta persona de ese objeto.

-Entiendo, no parece tan complicado ahora que me lo haz explicado.

-Si, pero ¿para qué quieres este tipo de conjuros?- ¡diablos! Pensó Draco no podía decirle la verdad a Hermione y tenía que inventarse algo bueno y rápido.

-Quiero… quiero hacer una publicación en alguna editorial importante para ganar puntos para el futuro, ya sabes es bueno darse a conocer y todo eso y pensé que lo mejor sería hacerlo sobre un tema que no estuviera muy claro ni muy a la moda, para destacar más…- no sabía si su mentira sería convincente.

-¡Esa es una estupenda idea! Si puedo ayudarte en algo más sólo dímelo, ¿si?

-Claro.

-Bueno vamos a clases.

Ahora que tenía las cosas un poco más claras su misión parecía posible, aún tenía que averiguar que era ese objeto que debía obtener pero eso sabía como averiguarlo, lo complicado había pasado, así que con este pensamiento en su cabeza su buen humor volvió y las clases pasaron rápidamente.

Después de terminar la ronda de los prefectos Hermione se encontraba regresando a su habitación, cuando sin motivo alguno se encontró fuera de la sala de los menesteres. Una puerta apareció frente a si como invitándola a entrar, por obra de algún extraño poder mágico que ella desconocía entro sin hacer pregunta alguna.

El lugar era exactamente igual a su habitación en la casa de sus padres, una cálida sonrisa se formo en su rostro… corrió a "su" cama y se recostó en ella… ¿porqué ese lugar se había transformado en su habitación? No lo sabía pero la verdad tampoco le importaba mucho que digamos.

En esa tranquilidad empezó a pensar en sus padres y sus amigas y amigos, los extrañaba de eso no cabía duda. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un libro que hacía varios días que no usaba y escribió:

-Parece que ya no tienes ganas de hablar.

-¿Porqué piensas eso?- en una caligrafía muy prolija había obtenido su respuesta.

-No me haz vuelto a escribir, por eso lo digo.

-Esperaba que tú lo hicieras, no quería molestar, además sigo esperando que me digas cuándo volveré a verte…

-…Ahora recordaba porque no había escrito antes…

-¿No me digas que es demasiado para la sabelotodo Granger?- ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono ácido que ella tanto ¿detestaba?

-Mira Malfoy, en primer lugar si no te lo he dicho es porque no me ha dado la gana y en segundo lugar sé que no vas a poder cumplir lo que he pensado así que ¿para qué perder mi tiempo?

-¿Ah si? No creo que puedas pensar algo que yo no pueda cumplir Granger, no eres tan lista como piensas.

-¿Qué?

-Te reto: pruébame…- por un momento la cólera se apodero de Hermione que empezó a escribir sin ser conciente de lo que sus actos acarrearían.

-Bueno, si quieres verme te reto a que vengas mañana en la noche, te estaré esperando en la sala de los menesteres, después de que acabe la ronda de los prefectos, si no estás acá no puedes volver a insistir en que nos veamos.

-Está bien, allí estaré, Hermione.

Después de está "conversación" el libro dejo de brillar, la plática había acabado. Hermione estaba furibunda con el blondo que se había atrevido a llamarla tonta ya saborearía ella su victoria mañana, si que lo haría, con estas ideas se quedó dormida en su habitación….

Draco por su parte no podía dejar de reír, Pansy le observaba con cara de no entender que le pasaba a su blondo príncipe.

-Ya te dije que no te importa, Pansy.

-Ay Draquito, al menos dime ¿con quién hablabas?

-Uno no me llames así y dos que no te importa. Vine para que me digas como van las cosas con Weasley.

-Está bien….

Así mientras la noche los cubría las serpientes saboreaban sus respectivas victorias. El próxima día sería entrenido.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 21. Cuentos de Hadas**_

El domingo es un día que todos en Hogwarts disfrutan enormemente: no hay clases, en principio no hay tareas, salvo para algunos rezagados como Ron Weasley…. No hay profesores y hay mucho tiempo libre, sí, el domingo es un día que todos disfrutaban, todos menos una castaña prefecta que sólo pensaba en la noche…

Sentada sola en la Sala Común de los leones, Hermione trataba de hacerse una idea de cómo debía actuar frente a Draco… pero francamente no se le ocurría nada, ya que últimamente las cosas no eran como ella esperaba.

-¡Ey! Herms te estoy hablando-gritó Ginny para llamar la atención de la castaña.

-Lo siento, Gin no te escuché- dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Si, ya me di cuenta… ¿qué te pasa?- Ginny se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-Pues…estaba pensando, digamos que, y es una suposición- la pelirroja le miraba con atención- que estás con un chico en una habitación solos, después de que hace poco salieron a comer… ¿cómo debes actuar?-la voz de Hermione mostraba su malestar.

-Bueno, antes dime varias cosas de esta "supuesta" chica- Ginny acentuó la palabra supuesta- primero necesito saber ¿es un chico guapo?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Mucho, Herms, si se trata de un chico lindo este va a tener cierta experiencia y a esperar ciertas cosas por eso es importante- Ginny parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

- mmm, bueno digamos que es muy lindo- afirmó Hermione.

- Vaya que suerte tiene está "supuesta" chica- dijo Ginny entre risas, pero al ver el rostro de la castaña se contuvo y continuo- también necesito saber ¿qué trato han tenido antes?

-Pues se conocen desde hace varios años, pero no eran amigos, más bien… polos opuestos- Hermione trataba de pensar bien las cosas antes de decirlas- en los últimos meses se separaron y como se extrañan ha estado en contacto y hace unos días comieron juntos y estuvieron bailando en silencio….- Hermione notaba como con cada palabra el rubor se iba apoderando de sus mejillas lo que no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja.

-Muy interesante- dijo Ginny adoptando una pose tipo psicóloga- y ¿ellos se gustan?- el tono de voz de la menor de los Weasley denotaba lo interesada que estaba en el asunto.

-Pues… él es muy guapo, pero a ella lo que más le importa es descubrir como es él y que quiere de ella… él pues no tengo idea de que siente- Hermione realmente estaba muy seria.

-Bueno, pues yo pienso que debes ir allá tranquilamente y dejar que las cosas fluyan suavemente, no pienses demasiado o sino las cosas no van a salir bien porque si lo analizas todo a todo le vas a encontrar un pero y si las cosas se dan pues felicidades puedes decir que ¡tienes novio!- Ginny se puso de pie de un saltito al decir todo esto.

-¿Qué? Gin ya te dije que todo esto es una suposición, no inventes cosas- Hermione no podía ocultar lo abatida que estaba, ella novia de Draco, no eso no le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Si, perdón. Me tengo que ir, Harry me espera, diviértete mucho- entre risitas tontas Ginny se marchó y dejó molesta y preocupada a Hermione.

A las seis de la tarde la castaña se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres, tomo mucho aire y trato de relajarse. Traía su uniforme porque no quería llamar la atención de nadie… cuando sintió que ya podía moverse se concentró en pensar en Draco Malfoy.

Se formó una puerta en la pared que estaba frente a ella, suspiró de nuevo y colocó su mano en la manilla de la puerta y entró apresuradamente. La puerta tras de si desapareció. Hermione observó el lugar detalladamente, no era justo lo que ella hubiera imaginado pero debía admitir que no estaba del todo mal: habían muchos estantes con libros, lo cual obviamente le alegro, un hermoso, grande y cómodo sofá negro se encontraba en el centro de la misma y a un lado había una enorme cama cubierta con un cobertor blanco. Toda la habitación estaba adornada de verde, ocre y dorado.

Hermione empezó a caminar por la habitación, que a pesar del tiempo de conocerla nunca dejaba de impresionarla. Draco Malfloy llegó unos pocos minutos después, traía puesta una capa negra que le cubría por completo, entró rápidamente al lugar, casi deslizándose como la maravillosa serpiente que era y observó el lugar: la castaña no estaba por ninguna parte.

Un poco molesto el rubio bufó, "no era posible que Granger lo dejara esperando o ¿si?", dedicó unos minutos a ver el lugar el cual no le pareció la gran cosa pero estaba bien… de pronto vio en un rincón de la habitación como algo se movía, sacó rápidamente su varita y se acercó.

-Hermione, ¿se puede saber qué haces?- sentada entre varios libros se encontraba la prefecta absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Estoy leyendo, ¿qué no ves?- contestó la aludida sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-Si quisiera leer te hubiera dicho que nos viéramos en la biblioteca, ¿no crees?- Draco tenía las manos cruzadas en su cintura, ya había guardado en su capa la varita.

-Lo sé, ya casi acabo, es que me sorprendió ver esto aquí- por primera vez la castaña levantó la mirada y a Draco le pareció muy bonita.

-Ah si… ¿y eso?- el blondo pensó que si Granger se sorprendía debía ser algo maravilloso- ¿qué es?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a ella.

-Una colección de cuentos de hadas, es realmente maravilloso- su voz denotaba una alegría que Draco desconocía pero que le intrigaba.

-¿Y eso es?- el slytehrin trataba de ver el libro para entender la reacción de la chica.

-Son como los cuentos de Billy el bardo que hay en el mundo mágico, pero estos son de mi mundo.

-Y eso ¿qué tiene de especial? Son tonterías- dijo de forma definitiva, mientras hacía un puchero que a Hermione le causo gracia.

-Si nunca haz leído uno como sabes que son tonterías, son historias hermosas. Está por ejemplo trata de magia y dragones y hadas.

-MMM osea tu mundo no conoce del nuestro pero las historias que les gustan están basadas en ese mundo que no conocen, eso no tiene sentido.

-¡Qué no! Las historias están basadas en el amor, en el futuro, en que el bien siempre triunfa, en que las personas pueden cambiar- Draco se dio cuenta que debajo de esa apariencia de sabelotodo de Hermione había una chica dulce y romántica.

-Ahh, y ese ¿es interesante?-quería ver que más descubría.

-Si. Este se llama la bella durmiente y trata de una princesa muy linda, ves- dijo mientras le enseñaba a Draco una imagen que mostraba el libro- y hay hadas de colores….

La castaña siguió mostrando las imágenes al rubio que le ponía mucha atención, ella no sabía si estaba fingiendo o no, pero termino de contarle la historia y entonces Draco habló muy serio y como si hubiera estado analizando todo detalladamente.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿tú quieres un príncipe bien parecido y valiente?

-¿Qué?- la leona no sabía como él había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Es cierto, ¿verdad? Porque se te iluminan los ojos al hablar de ello y no dejabas de hacer comentarios a favor del príncipe y por si fuera poco parecía que estabas a favor de que él ganará. Hermione te pusiste en el lugar de la chica está, como se llamaba, ah si, Aurora- la griffindor se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Bueno al menos se nota que me escuchaste.

-Claro, nunca está de más conocer de todo un poco, aunque sea de esto. Pero no evadas el tema.

-Ese tema no está en discusión- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la habitación dónde había algo de comer.

-Bueno, con que estés clara que ni Weasley ni Potter pueden ser ese príncipe está bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Y porqué no?

-Eso es fácil- dijo sonriendo de lado- haber Weasley es un pobretón, fijo no es un príncipe, bien parecido no es y menos cuando su cara se pone del mismo color que su cabello por cualquier estupidez, no es inteligente sino no tendrías que pasar ayudándole en las tareas y por si fuera poco la única manera por la que tuvo éxito en el Quiddich fue por tu intervención en las audiciones- Hermione puso cara de estar en desacuerdo… con algunas cosas- Potter por otro lado no es muy bien parecido que digamos, tiene talento innato para la magia estamos de acuerdo pero no sabe utilizarlo más que para llamar la atención y por si fuera poco tiene novia-terminó con una cara de triunfo.

-Bueno, yo nunca he dicho que ellos tengan que ser mi príncipe azul.

-Eso es verdad, serías muy tonta si pensarás eso.

-¿Ah si? Entonces ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

-Fácil, tiene que ser alguien inteligente- comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba alrededor de la chica- como no sé, un premio anual, por ejemplo- Hermione empezó a sonreír- alguien con clase y elegancia y con el plus de tener dinero de sobra, por supuesto que muy bien parecido, el mejor del colegio y un gran atleta, ¿Qué más puedes querer?

-¡Ay Draco! Eres un presumido- dijo con una gran sonrisa la castaña.

-Hermione- dijo mientras se colocaba frente a ella- yo nunca he mencionado mi nombre, pero ya que insistes- la chica se cruzó de brazos ante semejante muestra de arrogancia- no me molestaría ser tu príncipe, aunque eso de azul no me gusta.

-¿No? Y que serías, ¿verde?

-Ese es un buen color, no lo puedes negar- contesto en tono de broma mientras con la mano le guiaba al sofá.

-Me gusta más el ocre.

-Ah pero ese color no me sienta bien, dejémoselo en que soy tu príncipe, el color es lo de menos.

-Bueno, señor príncipe ya que eres mi príncipe tienes que actuar como tal o este cuento de hadas no sería bonito.

-De acuerdo, pero no tengo más referencias.

-Hay muchos príncipes: por ejemplo el de la bella y la bestia que fue castigado y se convirtió en un ser feo pero que su alma era maravillosa.

-Osea que debo ser lindo por dentro, eso es fácil soy perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Vale, eres perfecto, pero también tienes que ser valiente, todos los príncipes tienen grandes luchas, como Aladdín- Hermione omitió deliberadamente el detalle que este era pobre- ¿entiendes?

-Si, en una lucha determinante debo protegerte, ya lo capté, ¿Qué más?

-Haber, tienes que ser capaz de distinguirme entre la multitud, porque soy única para ti- dijo recordando a la cenicienta.

-OK, eso es fácil, eres única, Hermione. Parece que eso de ser príncipe no es tan complicado, pan comido.

-jajajajaja que bueno.

-Entonces ¿oficialmente soy tu príncipe valiente, apuesto, inteligente y sin color?

-Si, oficialmente lo eres- contesto ella y ambos echaron a reír- pero que no se te olvide que tienes que hacer un buen cuento de hadas.

-No se me olvida, allí hay muchas referencias- dijo señalando los libros que la castaña antes estaba leyendo.

Y así ambos se despidieron quedando en verse allí a la misma hora al día siguiente. El cuento de hadas sería interesante pensaron ambos antes de irse a dormir…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 22. **_

La semana daba inicio nuevamente, en Hogwarts habían estudiantes corriendo de un lado para otro para no perderse el desayuno, mucho ruido había por doquier.

Hermione observaba detenidamente la mesa de las serpientes mientras pensaba que el otro día había perdido la oportunidad de preguntarle a Draco como había ingresado al colegio o si ya tenía su misión, "tonta Hermione" pensó, "por estar hablando tonterías perdiste una gran oportunidad".

-Hola, Hermione- Harry se sentó frente a ella.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Qué tal el descanso?

-Muy bien, pero sabes estoy preocupado- el moreno estaba un poco extraño.

-¿Por?, ¿Acaso paso algo?

-No, bueno es que leí en el periódico que últimamente han estado desapareciendo una serie de objetos mágicos, relacionados con el antiguo Egipto y no puedo dejar de pensar que eso es muy extraño.

-¿Piensas que tiene que ver con "quién ya sabes quién"?- Hermione se acercó mucho a Harry.

-Si, lo siento aunque no puedo explicarlo…- ambos chicos estaban cada vez más cerca uno del otro.

-Pero, Harry eso podría significar problemas.

-Lo sé- las palabras salían en murmullos, no querían que nadie les escuchará.

-Buenos días- la voz enérgica de Peter hizo que ambos jóvenes pegaran una salto de susto, mientras él observaba a Harry de una forma "peculiar".

-Hola, Peter- Hermione fue la primera en contestar, tienes mucha energía hoy.

-Buenas. Si, estaba de muy buen humor. ¿Interrumpí algo?- Draco sentía en su interior una enorme oleada de fuego que no podía explicar más que como odio hacia Potter.

-No claro que no… estábamos… hablando- contesto Harry.

Unos pocos minutos después Ginny y Ron llegaron a la mesa y Draco recordó su misión… no había hecho nada los últimos días al respecto, la verdad ni se acordaba…

Cuando la clase con Snape dio inicio todos tomaron sus lugares y el profesor comenzó a explicar las instrucciones para la preparación de un elixir que servía para que las personas se conectaran con sus vidas pasadas, "es peligrosa porque la persona puede perder su propia identidad, pero es útil para obtener datos del pasado", había dicho y Draco no supo si lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero lo cierto es que ahora tenía una idea de cómo obtener lo que necesitaba de Ginny…

Cuando la clase terminó Peter se quedó rezagado un poco, se acercó al escritorio del profesor y le habló:

-Necesito saber qué exactamente el objeto que necesito- Snape lo miraba con cara de porque demonios me hablas aquí de eso.

-¿No eres bueno obteniendo información?- no es que Draco le desagradara simplemente era que él disfrutaba siendo odioso con las personas.

-Claro que si, pero ya busqué en la biblioteca y no halle nada.

-Eso está en la sección prohibida, no se trata de un objeto muy común que digamos.

-Ah, ¿de verás? Si sabe qué es debería decírmelo de una vez y así nos ahorramos tiempo.

-Es tu misión, no la mía, pero el libro estará en tu habitación por la noche, tienes que devolverlo mañana por la mañana. Buenas tardes.

Después de está "conversación" Draco se dirigía a su habitación cuando pensó que necesitaba acercarse más a Ginny, fue entonces que decidió buscarla y actuar de una vez por todas, haría lo que fuera necesario para obtener de esa pelirroja lo que necesitaba.

La menor de los Weasley se encontraba sentada debajo de unos árboles en el jardín sur, estaba sola leyendo un libro, Draco se acercó despacio y en silencio por detrás para observar lo que leía la joven, "poesía" pensó…

-Es mucho mejor, cuando las cosas te las dicen que leerlas- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-Hola, Peter, qué sorpresa que decidas hablarme- contestó esta un tanto desafiante.

-No quería molestarte, o hacerte perder el tiempo- si ella quería jugar a él no le importaba, era algo que estaba en su naturaleza.

-Nunca he dicho que me molestes, trate de disculparme pero no fue suficiente para ti- la actitud de Ginny era todo un reto para Draco, "quiere sacar las uñas" pensó.

-Bueno siendo así, me disculpo por mi mala interpretación, pero entonces tengo que decirte que no me gusta perder el tiempo – Draco observaba a Ginny para ver su reacción, está permanecía inmóvil mirándolo- así que tienes que decidir de una vez- estaba listo se jugaría el todo por el todo, así era él.

-¿Decidir qué?- el rostro de Ginny era difícil de leer por un lado parecía una niña linda e inocente pero por el otro parecía que estaba tratando de jugar con él y eso no lo podía permitir.

-Si quieres ser mi novia o no- lo soltó de un solo tirón, tenía que avanzar rápido porque no podía abusar del tiempo del señor tenebroso y ahora sabría si había sido una buena jugada o no.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?- Ginny parecía un tanto sorprendida, pero su tono de voz no denotaba ningún tipo de nerviosismo.

-Completamente- Draco se sentó a su lado- es algo que he venido pensando pero que por una u otra razón no se podía dar- y ahora pienso que ya es momento de hacer las cosas como se deben- ahora estaba más cerca de la pelirroja y necesitaba jugar bien sus cartas.

-Yo… pienso que tú puedes ser un buen novio pero para qué te acepte tienes que pasar una prueba- Draco se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras, ¿él pasando una prueba? Sin duda Ginny era una caja de sorpresas.

-Dime, lo haré- su orgullo de serpiente estaba saliendo a flote con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Fácil dile a mi hermano qué eres mi novio, si lo haces así será.

-¿A Ron? ¿Para qué?- ese pobretón me va a dar permiso o que onda.

-Bueno por que todos saben que mi hermano es muy celoso y si hablas con él te consideraré el adecuado- Ginny estaba disfrutando este momento enormemente, Peter le agradaba y mucho pero tenía que desquitar por lo mal que la había hecho sentir.

-Está bien. ¿Vamos a comer?

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor que estaba a re ventar. En la mesas de los Gryffindor estaban ya sentados Harry, Hermione y por supuesto Ron que ya estaba devorando la comida frente a si. Ginny tomo asiento junto a su amiga y Peter le siguió. Observaba a Ron pensando como sería la mejor forma de hacer lo que la pelirroja le había pedido y finalmente decidió con una sonrisa en el rostro que esta era una oportunidad perfecta para hacer pasar mal al pobretón.

-Ron, necesito hablarte- Ginny dejo por un momento de comer y observaba temerosa la situación, "¿acaso lo iba a hacer ahí?".

-Fime he mefcesitash- como de costumbre Ron hablaba con la boca llena y no se había entendido nada. La mirada de desaprobación de Peter y de Hermione hizo que este tragara abruptamente- ¿qué?- dijo como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no hables con la boca llena, Ronald- Hermione bufó molesta.

-No importa, ¿qué querías Peter?- dijo este ignorando a la castaña.

-Quiero preguntarte una cosa- observaba que Ron estaba bebiendo su jugo de calabaza- ¿puedo?- el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza- vale, quiero que sepas que desde hoy soy el novio de Ginny y quiero saber si eso te molesta- lo había dicho todo rápido para causar un mayor impacto.

Las palabras entraron como balas en el cerebro de Ron que no podía procesar lo que había escuchado. Hermione se llevó las manos al pecho de la impresión, Harry observaba boquiabierto a su amigo que cambiada constantemente de color y Draco sonreía al ver que a la Weasley el tiro le había salido por la culata ya que tenía una cara de susto que no podía con ella.

No se sabe cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Ron dijo algo y los demás dejaron de contener el aliento, lo cierto fue que el chico explotó de una sola vez y como si fuera un resorte se puso de pie para enfrentar al león que le había hablado.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes al decir esas cosas? Estamos hablando de mi hermana- había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, todo el Gran Comedor le observaba y Draco disfrutaba del momento.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo digo, o mejor dicho por eso te lo informo- ahora él también estaba de pie, Weasley no lo iba a amenazar así como así.

-Ni creas que lo permitiré- Ron había agarrado de la camisa a Peter y ahora Hermione, Harry y Ginny estaban de pie temiendo lo peor, mientras que la ola de "espectadores" creía en el lugar.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- y acto seguido quitó las manos del chico de su ropa.- ella es tu hermana pero no te pertenece así que déjate de dramas o ¿te gustaría pasar por esto cuándo tu sales con alguien?- Ron no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Si, Ron, no hagas espectáculos- había dicho Harry para tratar de aliviar la tensión del momento- este se sentó ¿resignado?

-Listo, cumplí. Ahora me voy- dijo Peter a Ginny para luego alejarse del lugar.

Sentía la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, amaba esa sensación de que fuera quién fuera podía hacerle la vida imposible a las personas que detestaba, sin proponérselo Ron la había pasado fatal y eso le alegraba mucho. Se había detenido frente a una ventana abierta, el aire que le daba contra la cara le hacía sentir aún mejor. Su día había empezado muy bien.

-Realmente eres muy valiente- escuchó que dijo una voz detrás suyo al mismo tiempo que le pasaban los brazos alrededor de su pecho- no pensé que lo harías así.

-Se supone que una característica de los Gryffindors es la valentía, ¿no?

-Si y me alegra que seas el más valiente de todo- ahora Ginny se encontraba frente a él y sus ojos brillaban alegremente. Draco sonrió.

Ahora su plan estaba siendo perfectamente ejecutado y está chica sin saberlo se encontraba en los brazos del lobo… o de la serpiente.


End file.
